The Way We Are
by xSweetFireStarsx
Summary: Jack is having a blast with his friends, but when Jack is offered a new friend. Jack shares a secret and Kim discovers she would  and will  do any and everything to keep her bestfriend close and sane to her and only her.
1. The Surpise

Kickin' It – The Way We Are

Kim's P.O.V.

Chapter 1-

At the last bell I began packing back my textbooks, getting ready for spring

break, then headed to Jack's locker to wait for him so we could walk over to

the dojo together, as we do every day. Nothing new. I only waited a minute

for him to pack away his books till he said " Alright let's go " he said,

smiling more than usual which gave away whatever he was trying so hard to

hide. " What's the big news? "I asked "What do you mean? "He said,

walking faster which made me have to jog just to keep up. " Come on. You

haven't been this excited since Arthur got kicked out of our dojo" I said

recalling the memory, I was so happy I start to think of that day almost as

my birthday. But no one was happier than Jack, if we gave him enough time

he would have started flipping off walls. As with that thought he laughed out

loud, remembering too. "Why are you rushing to the dojo anyway?"

"Because I have a surprise for everybody" he said smiling his famous

crooked smiled, even his eyes seemed to be smiling with him. And with that

he walked into the dojo. I for one am not a fan of Jack's surprises. The last I

got one of his "surprises" I walked home drenched in water and mud in my

hair and shoes. But he was my best friend so how can I stay mad at him?

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked into the dojo for the surprise. "I

got something big to tell you guys" he started off. Just then Rudy came out

drinking out of a bottle of syrup, took one long drink before asking "What is

it?" Jack was getting something from his book bag so he didn't see what

Rudy was doing, but he continued "You know how my grandfather taught

Bobby Wasabi right?" Yeah" we all said "so he gave him 7 tickets inviting

my grandfather and all of us to the set of his new movie in Brazil" he then

pulled out the 6 tickets and became aware of what Rudy was doing he sighed

"Why? …." This kind of stuff was always happening, if it wasn't Rudy, it

was Jerry. "Well I woke up really late this morning and didn't get my coffee,

and I really count on the caffeine to keep me going through the day. So I

decided to just drink syrup. The syrup is the same as the caffeine" Rudy

explained. "Rudy, if you drink all of that you're just going to have sugar

rush and crash after that" Milton said "Not true" said Rudy, who was already

jittery. "Oh it's true" said Jerry "it happened to me in the woods once"

"What were you doing in the woods?" Jack said with a confused face

"Looking for my mom" he said it like it was the most normal thing to go

looking for your mom in the woods. With syrup. We were all quiet and

Rudy was shaking his head. I whispered to Jack "You should _really _stop

asking him questions" "I never learn do I" then he spoke up "Anyway here

are your tickets" he said passing them out. The plane tickets were booked for

Sunday at 9:00pm and we were gonna arrive in Brazil on Monday at 7:00

pm. This turned out to be a terrible thing for me because it just so happens

that I'm afraid of planes. "I don't know Jack, what's my mom gonna say?" I

said, not telling him, or any of the guys about my fear. "Yeah, me too" Eddie

said agreeing, but Jack was smiling "Taking care of. My mom already talked

to all you guys mom's and they're all okay with the idea. So you guys in?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I said with a bit of a smile and with that Jack put his arm

playfully around my shoulder. "Definitely, Brazilian girls are HOT!" said

Jerry. "Yeah Bro, why you think I'm so excited" Jack said laughing and

taking his arm of me so he and Jerry could do their "oh so famous"

(according to Jerry) handshake. "Of course I'm in, they got great food down

there" said Eddie I just laughed. Typical Eddie. "I-I don't know guys, I get

air-sick" Milton said. _I know exactly how you feel _I thought. "Come on,"

said Jack "it'll be worth it" "Yeah, this is probably like a onetime chance to

see Bobby Wasabi" I said to Milton to make him feel better and also to

myself. I knew it was a lie since we saw bobby Wasabi all the time, but that

doesn't matter right now. "Yeah Kim I guess your right". We then all looked

to Rudy for his answer, but he was passed out on the mat. Jack nudged him a

bit "Rudy?" his response was "Muurrmpmurr" Jack then looked up at the

rest of us. "Taking that as a yes"


	2. Drive Awayy

A\N So now I guess the dram is kinda coming in, the 3rd

Kim P.O.V.

Finally it was Sunday; believe it or not I was excited. I've never been on an

actual movie set before, living in California made that ironic, but it's true. I

also just felt the need to get away from my mom lately. And leaving her to

go to Brazil was worth riding on a plane even though a was a bit terrified.

Perfect reasons to be excited.

Rudy said we should all meet up at the dojo to wait for Jack and his

grandfather. I smiled to myself as my mom dropped me off at the dojo at

8:30 pm. "Try to call me every day, okay?" my mom called after me. "Yes

yes. Bye!" I told her as I walked up to the dojo with my bags. We were

staying for the whole spring break week, so I packed everything I thought I

needed, which all fit into 2 luggage bags ( girls would understand, and

besides it's Brazil! ) Rudy, Eddie, Milton, &Jerry were all already there,

Jack was the last to walk in a few minutes after me. "You guys ready? My

grandfather outside with the van" he said as everyone walked out to the back

of the mall to Jack's waiting grandfather, greeting everyone with a smile.

That's the thing about Jack's family, they're happy all the time. I loved that

about them, I smiled back and said hello while he and Rudy packed all the

luggage in the trunk then everyone pilled in the van. Jack's grandfather in

the driver's seat, Rudy in the passenger seat, then me and Jack, then in the

back were Milton, Jerry, and Eddie.

During the ride, it was pretty loud in the car, with Jack's grandfather and

Rudy talking about Bobby Wasabi and karate, and I was talking to Milton

about some random stuff I'll most likely forget by the time we board the

plane, and Eddie and Jerry were fighting about who would be able to eat the

most food in one sitting. The only quiet one was Jack, which was out of

character for him. Looking out the window, he seemed lost in his own

thoughts, like they were slowly carrying him to his own private world. I was

getting worried, but I decided not to disturb. It's not like I could anyway

because we were already at the airport checking in. I'll just talk to him later,

we were gonna be on a plane for 11hrs. It would be the perfect way to pass

the time.


	3. The Plane Ride: Part 1

**A\N I really loved the reviews you guys! :D the story starts off **

**a bit slow, but I promise the dram is soon to come. SO anyway, **

**here's chap 3**

**DISCLAIMER****: blah..blah..blah I don't own Kickin' It**

Kim's P.O.V

The airport seemed to get busier by the seconds that passed as we got into

our line for our flight. We boarded our plane at 8:55 and everyone was

waiting patiently for takeoff, but me? I was having panic attacks by the

minute.

_Deep breaths Kim. Count backwards slowly… 1…2…3…4…5… Deep _

_breaths. _

"Kim? … Kimm?" I turned around slowly, a little bit dazed I replied "Huh?"

I didn't even realize Jack was sitting next to me. That's when I also realized

I got a window seat "Jack switch seats m-me" "Why? I want a seat on the

outside" Now wasn't the time for him to be his stubborn self. "Switch!

NOW!" "Alright alright" he said quickly switching with me. When I started

to calm down a bit the pilot came on the speaker "Good Night passengers,

this is your pilot speaking, just relax as we head for takeoff" Well with that,

I finally broke into bit of tears. Jack touched one of my shoulders "Kim,

what's wrong? Wait. Are you afraid to fly?" I just nodded, I wasn't even

gonna try to speak. "Why?" "B-because when I was younger, I was on an

airplane with my sister and mom, and we were getting ready to takeoff, but I

didn't have my seatbelt on tightly, and when the plane took off, I had flown

to the back and hit my arm on the top of a cabinet and my hand broke, and

hand metal stuck in it" I explained slowly, showing him the scar. He held

my arm to get a closer look. "And you never told me this..?" I didn't even

know how to answer. When he saw that I didn't answer he reached over onto

my lap and tightened the strap of my seatbelt. Then reached over and toke

my hand, and said "Well while your next to me, I'm not gonna let that

happen, just hold my hand and close your eyes. And it'll be over before you

know it." He said smiling; I was so glad that he was my best friend. I smiled

back, and then I realized I was staring to long, and turned around and

followed his instructions. And he was right, I didn't even notice it. I even

liked it. _Was it because he's holding my hand? No no no. that wasn't the _

_reason. _

After we in the air, I had woken up not realizing I was asleep. Then I looked

around to see that, Jack's grandfather was reading a book and Rudy was

sitting next to him asleep. Jerry was listening to music, while Eddie and

Milton were snoring away. When I turned back I saw that I was lying on

Jack who was still awake, then I quickly got up feeling embarrassed at the

sight of it. Then I saw that Jack was staring out the window and with the

plane's dim light I couldn't see his face clearly, but I was sure he had the

same face that he did when we were in the car. Then I nudged him a bit on

the shoulder, he turned around "Oh hey you're up" he said a little half-

heartedly "Yeah," I said looking down and then looked up and said

"Something's wrong" I said to him, then he said " What? … Oh no I'm

fine." He said with a smile, but I could see that he was lying by his eyes, "

No" I said pausing for a yawn " you're not." I was still tired but this was

more important, but of course Jack saw that. "I can see that you're still tired.

Go back to sleep and tomorrow, I'll tell you. OK?" he said looking at me

straight in the eye. "Fine" I said after a while. "You wanna lie down?" he

said holding his arms out. I looked at him for a second, then I gave in. _Why _

_was he always so nice._ I leaned into his chest and he slid one of his arms

around my waist, he brushed my hair back with his other hand and then out

his head on top of mine. I could hear his heartbeat and it was slowly putting

me to sleep. _I WILL find out tomorrow, no matter what he says. I can't stand _

_seeing him like this. I rather him annoy till I explode instead of this.. what _

_could it possibly be. _

**A\N So what do you guys think is the secret Jack is holding? **

**Review and tell me whatcha think! I'll try and update every **

**day since the story is gonna be type long**_. _

**Until next time ! **

**Jayyyyyyy (:**


	4. The Plane Ride: Part 2

**A\N I really love these reviews you guys keep posting. I loveeee **

**y'all to much(: But anyway this chapter is kind of like the **

**turning point, but then again not really. But never the less, go **

**on and read. And the whole story is gonna be in Kim's P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I still don't own Kickin' It.**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I had to move slowly to get up

because Jack was still asleep. He groaned a little, but other than that, I was

free. I had a nightmare so I walked down the aisle to shake it off a bit. I saw

Jack's grandfather trying to persuade Rudy to read his book. Knowing Rudy,

Jack's grandfather should give up while he's ahead but, like Jack, he was

persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer. Guess it runs in the family.

I walked to where Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were sitting to see if they knew

what Jack's problem was. "Hey you guys notice something going on with

Jack lately?" "Oh yeah," Milton nodded "but we thought you would know

what the problem was" "Oh. Well clearly I don't" I said annoyed and

frustrated. Eddie just shrugged. "Maybe its girl trouble" Jerry suggested. I

got a little angry at this idea.

_How could Jack be like this over some girl? Then again it is Jerry's idea. _

_But it was a reasonable idea… I'll ignore it _

"Well I'll be getting something to eat. When Jack gets up tell him to meet

me in the back" "Why so you can tell him that you like him?" Eddie said

while Jerry and Milton laughed. I leaned over and whispered "It's too early

in the morning to be bruised and bleeding, don't you think?" and with that

they all stopped laughing at once. I laughed to myself a little as I walked

away. "Hey Kim! Tell Jack that his dad had called for him" Jerry yelled. I

put a thumbs up to say that I received the message… LOUD and clear then

headed to the back of the plane.

_Jack NEVER talks about his dad, so it was strange that he was calling now, _

_when we aren't even in the United States anymore._

I got to the back and decided I'd make myself a bagel with cream cheese

and jelly, just how I liked it. When I was spreading the jelly, Jack walked in

"Oh hey, look who's up" I said, greeting him with a smile. "Yeah," he

smiled back "you actually woke me up, I tried going back to sleep but I

couldn't" "Oh… sorry" Now I felt bad, Jack looked like he needed the sleep

I thought I slipped out pretty good. _Oh well. _"Naa, it's cool" "Good… I

kinda couldn't sleep either. I had a dream about you" Jack raised his

eyebrows. "Oh really?" he smirked. I was a little annoyed but mostly happy.

This was the annoying-teasing Jack I knew and I hadn't seen him in a while.

"It's wasn't like that. It was a nightmare" "Oh," he said, taking a piece of

my bagel "well it's about 3:00 and we got like 4 more hours to kill till we

land so you might as well tell me" he said and sat with one leg under him

showing me that he was ready to listen. I just smiled and sat next to him and

tried to remember my horrid dream. "Well, I remember that it was really

dark and I was walking home from the dojo and my ex-boyfriend, Chad.

You remember him right?" Jack nodded and toke a bite of the piece of my

bagel that he toke, then swallowed "Yeah, continue" "Yeah well, he said that

he didn't want me to be friends with you cause we're to close and then he

got so mad that pushed me down, I tried to fight back but he in the dream he

was like twice as strong so I started screaming for you to come and help me

but you never showed… and that's it" He was quiet for a while like he was

processing what I had just said, then said. "I'm sorry, but you have some

stupid dreams, Kim" "Yes, thank you kind best friend" I said loaded with

sarcasm. Then he laughed and said "I just mean that you and I both know

that will never happen. I would never let you get hurt like that and you know

it. I'll always protect you cause I care about you too much." Then he

casually toke another bit of the bagel, finishing his piece. "Really?" I said

still not believing a word I just heard. "No doubt about it" he said, smiling

his own smile. One that no other guy could ever do as much as they tried.

And his little dimple on the top left above his lips. And his – _Whoa Kim, _

_calm down, he's just being thoughtful. Nothing new… But the way he said it _

–_it was nothing! _

I locked the thought away and realizing how awkward it had gotten. I

cleared my throat "So... Umm. Oh! I almost forgot. Jerry told me to tell to

you that your dad had called for you" he suddenly got serious "What for?"

"Beats me, I'm just delivering the message" then he got up, apparently

feeling the need to walk around, and then I remembered. "What was the

matter with you yesterday?" "Why do you wanna know so badly" he asked

back coldly. "Because… I care about you too" I said, his face looked a bit

surprised for a split second then changed as he sighed and sat down next to

me again. It felt weird saying that to him in person, but it seemed to do the

trick. "You know how I didn't come to practice or school for like a whole

week?" "Yeah, you said you were on vacation" I said remembering how

alone I felt without Jack. I pushed the feeling aside and tried to focus. This

was more important. "Yeah well I wasn't. I was at the hospital for a few

days, then stayed home for the rest of the week with my mom" "The

hospital! Why what happened?" "Well my dad, he came home one night

wanting to talk to my mom but she was out with my grandfather that

evening so I was home alone. I told him she wasn't here. I could see that he

was drunk and smelled like cigarettes. He got angry when I refused to tell

him where she had gone and who she had gone with, so he got angry and

started smashing stuff and breaking glass, next thing I know, he's throwing

glass at me and a piece cut through my shirt and sliced me. After that I got

angry and tried to fight him, but he was too drunk and too strong. I think he

knocked me out because next thing I know I was at the hospital with a

bandage around my waist where the glass had sliced me and an ice pack on

my head. My grandfather was the one to come and carry me home. At home

I reached my mom crying her eyes out, which is why I stayed home for the

rest of the week. I couldn't just leave her like that. And seeing her like that

just made me angrier at my stupid father for hurting her like that. That's why

my grandfather thought it was a good reason for us to leave to go to Brazil,

for some closure" he put air-quotes around the word closure "so that's it,

now you see how I really am" he finished. His head had been down the

whole time. Not looking up at me once. I was over the top shocked. Jack

was like the happiest person in the world. Now look at him. It's like his

father toke what made Jack himself, right out of him. Now I was the one

who was angry "Jack you're not weak at all. I don't wanna admit this but,

your better in karate then I am." Only by a little though. "Jack, he's like a 40

yr old man, and you're like what? 13. Of course he was stronger but your

still the best." "But still, I should have been able to take him" Jack said

standing up. "Look what the bastard did to me!" he lifted up his shirt to

show me, I have to admit the slice was deep and pretty bad, but it was hard

concentrating on the problem with 6 packs of abs staring back at me. I had to

use all my will power to concentrate on what he was saying instead of how

his body moved while he talked. "I can barely move, and I can't do karate

for like 3 weeks, basically until this heals" I felt so bad for him, I didn't even

have words to say. "Jack…" I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder

for comfort. But all he did was take my hand in his and hanged his head low.

"Trust me, everything's gonna turn out fine in the end. And if it doesn't, I'm

still here." He smiled a bit, but not enough to bring back the old Jack.

"Thanks… I guess" he said softly "For what?" "For always sticking with

me, even with what I just told you" "You know I'll always stick by you.

We're best friends"." "Always?" he asked, raising his head up. "Always."

And with that he just stared into my eyes forcing me to stare into his. If he

wasn't holding me with my own eyes. I would have drowned in his. I was

literally being pulled closer to his face by just his eyes and when there was

an un-measurable distance between my face and his, he suddenly let go of

my hand and backed up "Kim I-I should get to my seat, I gotta rest my side.

" he gestured to his wound. I backed up quickly "Yeah sure" I said as he

rushed out.

_Ugh what did I just do? Did I actually try and kiss Jack? I didn't like him _

_it was just…in the moment. _

_Great.. now I probably ruined everything._ I sat down and out my head in my

hands. "Passengers welcome to Brazil, please return to your seats and

prepare for landing" I heard over the speakers. I sighed and trudged

unwillingly to my now very awkward seating area.

**A\N SO yeah that was a long chapter. But Jack finally told Kim what **

**happened. But why do YOU think jack rejected her?**

**Reviewww!**


	5. Welcome to Brazil

**A/N SO far that last chapter was the most dramatic. I might **

**not update for a while on this one, because I'm also working on **

**my other story, Kickin' It: Till the Secret's Out. **

We landed in Brazil on Monday night at 7:00, right on the dot. We got our

entire luggage, and went out front to where a limo was waiting for us.

"Wow, talk about fancy living." said Eddie. I laughed "We haven't even

been here for more than 10 minutes and I already don't want to leave" "I

could get used to this." Rudy said climbing in. As the chauffeur loaded our

bags into the trunk, we all pilled in. I didn't think it would be a good idea to

sit next to Jack after what happened on the plane, so I decided to sit next to

Milton instead. When the chauffeur drove us off, Jack's grandfather began

telling us the plans for the week. "Ok, we're going to go to the hotel first and

check in, I suggest everyone's tired right?" I murmur of yeah's were heard.

"Yeah, I don't work well with jetlag" said Milton. "Yeah" agreed Eddie

"Well not me." said Jerry speaking up "Why not?" asked Rudy "Me and

Jack were planning on heading into the city tonight, to check it out a bit" he

said pointing to Jack. "Oh yeah," Jack was now speaking "Just to see the

night life. If that's okay with you" he said, referring to his grandfather, but

looking at me instead, then back at his grandfather. "Yeah, if it's okay with

Rudy," Rudy nodded "Well okay, just don't stay out to late, be back at 9"

"Alright!" said Jerry high-fiving a smiling Jack. "What about you Kim?"

Rudy asked, everyone turned to me "I think… I'm just gonna turn in early,

too tired." Half of that was true, I really was tired, but I just wanted to stay

away from Jack, just tonight to get past the awkward moment that still hung

in the air. "Well alright" said Jack's grandfather. I nodded. "Then

tomorrow," he continued "we're going to go to the set of the movie for a few

hours then we're going to have dinner with Bobby Wasabi." Everyone, even

me, was excited about that. Especially Rudy, of course.

We arrived at the hotel and honestly, it toke my breath away. It was

gorgeous. The fountain had a statue a three dolphins breaching and saying

water from their mouths with classical music co-siding with the sound of the

water falling. Inside, going up the steps, there were paintings going up each

of the sides. Then while the bellhop was bringing up our luggage, we went

into our rooms. Rudy, Jack's grandfather, and I had our own rooms, and the

rest of the guys shared one. This wouldn't be a problem since the rooms

were twice as big as normal bedrooms. There was a queen sized bed against

one wall and a flat screen hang on the opposite side of the wall. Then in the

bathroom there was a shower AND a hot tub, and the sink looked like gold, I

wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. I knew this for Jack to get away from

home, but Bobby Wasabi went all out on this one.

I decided to go take shower, half of me just wanted to try out the shower and

the half just really wanted to take one. I took like a 30 minute shower,

changed and opened the door a bit for when the bellboy came the drop off

my bags, but only to hear Jack and Jerry about to leave and I heard them

talking, since our rooms were all connected somehow. "You ready to go?"

asked Jack "Yup, get ready to meet those girls and party!" announced Jerry.

I heard Jack's laugh "Yeah I'm with you on that bro." Then I heard them

walk out of their room. I took one look at them. _When did Jack start looking _

_so good? _I sighed. _This needs to stop Kim. _I looked at the clock. It was

almost 8. I needed to think about this. I lied down on the bed and covered

up. I tried my best to devise a plan, but it was hard trying to think on a bed

that's practically made of clouds. Sooner or later, I was fast asleep.

Kim's Dream 

_(Back on the plane) _

_I was crying. Jack stood in front of me, holding one of my hands, the other I _

_was using to wipe my tears away. _

_Jack: "Kim? Kim stop crying and look at me."He gently lifted my chip up to _

_see his face then he wiped the tears I missed, away. "I know I was wrong, _

_but just let me make it up to you" he pleaded. _

_Me: turning around so my back was too him "How do you plan on doing _

_that?" I answered back coldly "Why do you want to anyway?" _

_Jack: "I want to because you're my best friend, and I can't lose you. Not _

_now." Then he put a hand on my shoulder turning me around. Pushed my _

_hair back, tightened his hand around my waist, and then leaned in. _

I almost jumped out of bed when I heard knocking at the door. I looked

across to see my bags already in the room. I leaned back, and let out a loud

breath. There was light knocking at the door now. "Come in." the door

leaned opened a crack, and Jack came in. My heart started racing when he

walked in, and I was afraid he was gonna hear it. "Hey Kim, did I wake

you?" I nodded slightly, but I was glad he woke me up; I didn't want to see

the ending of that dream. "Yeah, but its fine," I looked at the clock and saw

that it was almost 11:30 "Why you guys coming in so late?" I asked him

since his grandfather told him to be back at 9. "Oh. I guess time got away,

Jerry wouldn't let me leave until he was sure that I had a good time."

"Oh…" _I could almost imagine the fun he had. _"Yeah, he only took me out

because he noticed how down I was; he said he just wanted me to have fun."

Jack said, sitting down on a chair nearby. I sat up. "Did you tell him what

happened?" Jack took a deep breath, let it out then shook his head "Only you

know and of course my grandfather and I kinda want to keep it that way for

a while. I don't want people to worry about me too much" That's Jack for

you, doesn't like it much when people worry about him or feel bad for him.

He just liked showing people he could do everything on his own. "So how

did your night go then?" I said, trying to smile. I knew I was asking a lot of

questions, and I didn't even want to know the answer to this one, but I felt

like I needed to. He just shrugged "It was good I guess, we went to this club

but it was for like teens, and after I got back from the bathroom, Jerry was

sitting with these two girls, and he introduced me to them. Their names were

Michelle and Jezz," he stopped to laugh, and then continued "I like that

name, Jezz. But anyway, Jezz said she was kind of an actor, but the weird

thing was that she is acting in the same Bobby Wasabi movie, so we're

probably gonna see her on set tomorrow. Then we danced a little, so now my

side is killing me." Jack finished by pointing to his side. "Ahh, so Jackie

made a new friend" I said trying my best to sound happy, but he could see

right through me. I saw him shrug, barely acknowledging it "Yeah, I guess,

but you know that she can't take your place." I smiled at him, a real smile.

He always knew. Sometimes it was annoying, but now I was just grateful it.

He got up, and stretched a little without hurting his side. "You should get

some rest" I said, leaning back into bed "Yeah, long day tomorrow. Sorry I

didn't get to hang out with you today, but tomorrow after the dinner, we go

someplace and have some fun." "Alright, can't wait. Good night"

"Goodnight Kimmy" he said, I just rolled my eyes, and he laughed then

turned the light off as he headed out of the room.

**A\N I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Kim and Jack **

**made up ( for now ) and I brought in one of my own **

**characters, her name is Jezz. Is she the one that's going to be a **

**threat to Kim? **

**Review, reviewww, review. !**

**-JAY.**


	6. New Found Friend: Part 1

**A\N So I'm going to change it up a bit. This chapter is going to **

**be mostly about Jack, Jezz, and Kim. So it's going to bounce **

**back and forth between Jack's P.O.V. and Kim's P.O.V. **

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I woke up to see that it was 9:45am. I just lied in bed a little dazed because I

had this dream about Jezz. But that wasn't the weird part. The weirdest part

was that I remember Jezz from somewhere, not just from last night, but from

long ago too. I got out of bed to get ready. Maybe when I see her today at set

something will jog my memory.

**Kim's P.O.V. **

When I woke up my first thought was that it was the day we go to the set

and the day I meet Jack's new friend, Jezz. But, if I looked on the bright side

I get to hang out with Jack today. We all woke up around 10 am and got

ready. I decided to wear a casual yet dressy outfit. I wore black skinny jeans,

green wedges, gray belt, an off-the-shoulder green shirt and a gray vest to go

with the belt. **(****A/N My favorite color is green)** I went to the bathroom,

let my hair down and looked at myself in the mirror. _Do I really like Jack? _

Na, I couldn't. _Is it possible? _Sure. _Will it happen? _Maybe…

"Kim?" Being so deep in thought, I almost jumped out of my skin when

someone called me. I walked out of the bathroom, to see Jack standing by

the front door, his outfit was dressy in a way, but he always found a way to

bring out that skater look. He was wearing a black vest-like undershirt, a red

and black plaid shirt left unbuttoned, black jeans like mine, but in a baggier,

boy way, a white belt, and a white dog-tag necklace to match his white vans.

"You look good." Jack said smiling. "So do you. But why'd you call me?"

"Oh yeah, Rudy says the limo's waiting for us out front." "Ok cool, I'll meet

you downstairs right after I get some stuff." He said ok, and I went back into

the bathroom and got my usual things: lip gloss, spearmint gum, and some

cash just in case. Then I headed downstairs and outside to find out that

everyone was already in the limo. I got in and we drove off, it was a 1hr

drive. No one talked much, some were asleep (Eddie & Milton) some were

on their phones ( Me, Rudy, and Jerry) one was reading ( Jack's grandfather)

which left Jack to texting and listening to music on his iPod.

When we got there, Bobby Wasabi was standing right there, like he was

waiting there for us all day just to greet us. After we all said hi and

scheduled the dinner for 8:30, the guys and I went off to do our own thing

while Jack's grandfather, Rudy, and Bobby had their own conversation. We

were watching a fighting scene, which was a karate one, so we all stood

there fascinated. Then we heard some call "Jack and Jerry!" We all spun

around to see a girl running towards Jack and Jerry then hugged them. "It's

me! Jezz!" "Oh!' they both said and hugged her back. When she stepped

back, I saw her more clearly. She has had dark brown hair, almost black,

reaching down to her lower back, taller than me, but an inch shorter than

Jack and Jerry. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but it wasn't like she

needed it. She was wearing black shorts, and a red tank-top. "We were going

to come looking for you, but wouldn't know where you would be" explained

Jack. Jezz smiled "I was on break and Bobby told me that you were here, so

I figured this is the place where you would be" she said, pointing at the

karate seen behind us. "But anyway, introduce me to your friends" she said

gesturing to me, Eddie, and Milton. "Oh right," said Jerry "This is Eddie,

Milton, and Kim." "Nice to meet you guys." "You said American. You're

not from here?" asked Milton, always observing. "Well yeah I'm Brazilian,

I do speak the language, but I was born in America and I was acting there,

but then my parents brought me here, when they heard about the Bobby

Wasabi movie. But I live in California." "Oh, so do we" said Jack pointing

to all of us. "So what part do you play in the movie?" asked Eddie "I play

Bobby's daughter. The audition was easy since I'm his niece in real life."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Your Bobby Wasabi's niece?" me and Kim said at the same time. _Jinx!_

Jezz nodded like it was the most normal thing to be a karate legend's niece.

Then she said "I gotta get back to set, your welcome to come if you want"

So we all followed her, but I wanted to keep going with the conversation "So

I bet your like a wiz at karate." I said to her. "If you want to call it that.

What belt are you?" "Black. So is Kim, but I'm a level higher." I said

turning to Kim, she just rolled her eyes; I smiled then turned back to Jezz

"You?" "The same. I was taught by Master Yo-Cheng." I stopped abruptly,

making everyone else behind me crash, Jezz turned around "What?" "Wait.

You said you were taught by Master Yo-Cheng? That… that's my

grandfather." Everyone was staring at me, but Jezz had a surprised kind-of

exited face on. "Oh my gosh. I remember you!" she said throwing her arms

around me, but I gently pushed her away. It wasn't because I didn't know

her, I just needed to get some facts straight. "Remember me? From where?"

"Jack you don't remember when you were back in New York." "Yeah," I

nodded slowly. "Remember when your grandfather used to teach Bobby

Wasabi?" "Barely, I was like 5. But yeah, he used to bring me to his dojo

while he taught Bobby Wasabi, and Bobby always brought a little girl with

him saying that…it was his niece" I looked up at her. Then I said "Wait.

Jezz? You were that girl? That's where I know you from!" "I can't believe

it's you!" she said throwing her arms around me again. This time I hugged

her back and laughed. It was like finding your lost puppy. When we pulled

away from each other. I turned around to see the faces of my friends, all

filled with confusion, so I had to explain. "Before we moved here, I used to

live in New York, also where Bobby Wasabi was trained by Master Yo-

Cheng, my grandfather, and every day he brought his niece, Jezz," I said

pointing to her "My grandfather taught us together, while he was teaching

Bobby Wasabi." I said, smiling at her, and then she continued the story.

"When we were 10, me and Jack had a match together, and were given jobs

to be on Bobby Wasabi's first movie, we both agreed, and we trained

vigorously by some of the top sensei's around, including Jack's grandfather.

But when we were given instructions to go to Chicago for the movie, I went,

but Jack turned it down to stay with his grandfather. Then two years later I

moved to California," she stopped looking at me "Then I moved here from

New York, three years later where I met you guys" I said pointing at my

friends. "So you knew Jack when he was like toddler?" asked Milton "Yeah

basically," answered Jezz. "Then Jack came here and forgot all about me."

She said laughing, I laughed too. "Sorry, guess I got caught up with these

guys." Then the director came and told Jezz that her break was over. "You

guys can just chill out over there."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Well after we found out that Jezz was Jack's long-lost friend, we were all

pretty dazed. "So Jack, that means that you actually better than all of us by

far." said Milton. "Yeah I guess. I was taught non-stop till i rejected the job.

I was taught a lot of things, but I don't show them." Well I was curious as

well "Why didn't you take the job?" I asked him, but at the moment, Jezz

came over with the director. "Jack can the director as you a quick question?"

"Yeah sure" Jack said turning to the director "So Jezz here tells me that you

knew her since 4 years, and is just as good in karate as her." "All true." Jack

said. "Well we're looking for a boy just like that in the movie for when

Jezz's character starts a relationship, one that corresponds with Jezz. Just

show me what you got, and then you're in." "Okay cool. But I hurt my side a

while ago, it healed but it probably still isn't good." "We can take care of

that. Just follow Jezz to the change room." He said walking away. Then Jezz

smiled at him, "I can't believe you agreed this time." "Well it seemed like

way for us to catch up." Jack said smiling back at her. _Was it going to be like _

_this all day? _Jezz carried Jack into a room, then after a while they both came

out in costume. The scene was in a gym-like area. So they were wearing

black-hand gloves, Jack was wearing basketball shorts, and some sneakers,

and no top, then Jezz was wearing the same shorts, but they were a bit higher

and a different color, and a purple sports bra to match her shorts and the

same sneakers as Jack, Jezz went onto the set to stretch while they were

fixing Jack's wound so it wouldn't hurt when he fought. Good thing the

guys didn't notice they were all staring at Jezz. Then Jack started stretching

while the director told him what he had to do "So you're Davey and Jezz is

Clara, this is fighting scene just for you to see how good she is, but then it

turns into a sweet moment, before Bobby Wasabi comes in. I'll yell cut then

since he's not working on this scene today, just you too. Got it?" "Got it."

Jack said. Then he got into his place and the director yelled "Action!"

They said like 4 lines before they started fighting, Jack and Jezz did all these

kind of moves that I've never even seen before. They were in the air like

half the time. Then they slowed down as Jack followed the director's

direction by turning it into a sweet moment. Meaning that Jezz started

giggling and they started to play fight, Jack threw a punch at Jezz but she

blocked it and pulled him closer. Then she tried to flip him, but when she

took hold of Jack's arm, Jack spun her around in a half circle, so that her

back was facing him, basically hugging her from the back, one arm was

around her shoulder the other was around her waist, then Jack pushed her

hair back, and Jack leaned in to kiss her on the neck. Then … "CUT! Great

jobs you guys!" yelled the director, everyone was cheering for them, but not

me. I walked out to get some air; I had enough for one day.

**A/N Whoa! That was long, but I like this chapter MUCH **

**better. But you know the deal, Revieww! **

**-Jayy(: **


	7. New Found Friend: Part 2

**A\N Okay, so I haven't updated in a while because I was **

**working on my other story and planning chapters. But love **

**you guys reviews :D **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I walked out into the evening air, after walking around trying to find

somewhere to sit but also to get away from the rest. I sat down in a shady

place. I watched people rush by all yelling to get where they had to go.

_Ugh. I shouldn't judge Jezz so quickly; I mean it was just a scene in a movie, _

_nothing real. So what if it looked like Jack was into it? He's just a good _

_actor. So what if Jezz basically knew Jack form birth? It was nothing. Jack _

_said she would never take my place. I should believe him, we have that _

_special trust. _After calming myself down, I was ready for the dinner. _No _

_matter what, I'm going to have a good time. And even if I don't, I still get to _

_look forward to hanging with Jack later. _

**Jack's P.O.V. **

Jezz congratulated me. "You were great out there." "Thanks, I was more

nervous than you think." "Well you did great," she said again smiling. "You

did too." I said and hugged her. She laughed "Lets hurry and change so we

can go to dinner." I was confused for a sec. "You're coming to the dinner?"

she gave me a look like that was the stupidest question ever asked. "Duhh! I

have to get a few things done first, so I'll have to meet you guys there." I

nodded my head "Alright cool. Can't wait." I said smiling then left to

change. When I came out of the changing room, I saw all the guys, but no

Kim. "Guys, where's Kim? We got to go to the dinner." Jerry and Eddie

were totally out of it, so Milton gave me the answer "She left after the

scene." "Why? Do you know where she went?" Milton shook his head.

"And what's the matter with them?" I asked pointing to Jerry and Eddie.

Then Milton pointed at Jezz who was talking with the stage crew. "Oh. That

explains it. But we got to go and find Kim." I said dragging Jerry and Eddie

out with Milton not to far behind me.

After about 30 minutes of searching it was getting dark, but when we saw

gold hair shining far off, we knew it had to be hers. "Kim, finally we found

you. Why do you leave?" "Oh, no reason. Just thought I'd look around. You

know?" I knew she was lying straight through her teeth. But as soon as I was

about to say something to her, Rudy walked up. "There you guys are. I've

been looking everywhere for you guys, I thought you were at the set of the

fighting scene." Then Eddie spoke up "Yea we were. Then Kim decided she

wanted to do her own thing and leave without telling us." Kim just gave

Eddie one of her famous death-glares. "Well whatever," Rudy said, then

turned to me "Jack your grandfather is waiting in the limo for us. Bobby

Wasabi is already at the restaurant." We all ran to the limo and pilled in.

When we all had our seat-belts on we sped off into the night. Then I turned

around to Kim, who was sitting next to me. "So why did you really leave the

set?" I said raising my eyebrows. She fidgeted with her hair, before saying "I

already told you." "Right right. So was it because of Jezz or because I had

my shirt off?" she just turned and looked at me, the expression on her face

was priceless. I managed to control my laughter, and said "You know she's

coming to the dinner right?" "She is?" She was smiling, but I saw something

less than happiness in her eyes. "There's my answer." I turned around and

left her with that.

**Kim's P.O.V. **

I wondered about what Jack said, but I couldn't for long because we were at

the restaurant. When we all stepped out of the car and walked into the

restaurant to our table where Bobby Wasabi was, all we seemed to be able to

say was "Wow!" and "Oh my god!" and it was understandable. The

restaurant was so fancy, people open doors for you when you walked in and

to top it off, there was a statue in the middle of the restaurant of a Brazilian

god painted the colors of the flag, and out back there was miniature

waterfall. "So do you like it?" Bobby asked as we sat down. "We love it."

Rudy said putting the emphasis on the word love. "It's so beautiful." I said

in awe, still trying to take everything in. As we looked over our menus,

Bobby Wasabi got a phone call. "Let me take this outside. While I'm gone

you could order your appetizers." Our appetizers came in about 30mins and

they were the size of an on-tray, but that wasn't on my mind. I was

wondering where Bobby Wasabi was, and I'm sure everyone else was too.

So while we waited on him, Jack's grandfather started up a conversation.

"So while we wait, tell me about your day." He said referring to Jack but

also talking to the rest of us. "Oh it was fun. I met up with Jezz." Jack's

grandfather was taken by surprise so quickly that he almost choked. "Jezz is

here? The same Jezz I taught when I taught you?" He asked "The very

same," Jack answered smiling, "I didn't even recognize her at first." "Well

I'm glad you found her. She's coming to the dinner, you know." "She is?"

Jerry and Eddie broke out in synch. Jack nodded. "And I bet you already

knew." Jerry said turning to me. I nodded my head also. "No one tells us

anything." Milton said while shaking his head. I laughed, but it was

interrupted by Bobby Wasabi rushing back to the table. "I'm so sorry. I toke

so ling, my niece called so I had to go pick her up. I assume everyone

besides Master and Jack." He smiling and pointing to Jack and his

grandfather. Then the rest of us nodded our heads. "Where is she now?" I

asked looking around. "Oh she's sitting over there," he pointed to a spot

outside by the waterfall "I assumed you kids wouldn't want to be stuck with

us grown-ups, so I reserved another table over there." We all smiled because

truthfully we weren't all that excited about this dinner. So we all got up and

walked to the table.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When we all got up to go to our next table. Bobby Wasabi stopped me. And

asked "You and Jezz still good friends?" "Yeah. I think so." He nodded his

head "That's great. Because you two are a good couple, and I want it to stay

that way. "I smiled. "So do I." There was no way we could stay friends. She

was an actor, and we don't go to the same school. But I still wanted to try.

I walked over to the table and sat next to Kim, now a lot on my mind. My

face must have looked like I was in pain because she asked. "You okay, does

your side hurt?" "No no. It's just something on my mind." She was going to

speak again, but something caught her attention. And not just her's, all of

our attention.

It was Jezz. She was dressed casual like the rest of us, but she found a way

to look beautiful. But it was weird because all I could actually see while

watching her was when we were both younger, all the fun we had. I pushed

the thought out of my head.

**Kim's P.O.V. **

As Jezz walked in everyone was staring, including me. And of course she sat

down right next to Jack. I wasn't jealous before, I sure was now. _Remember, _

_you would give her a chance. After all, the only open seat was next to Jack, _

_so no reason to be mad._

After Jezz's entrance, it went back normal. And believe it or not, I actually

had fun, after we ate; Jezz and Jack were telling us stories about when they

were younger. Her laugh was infectious. We all laughed until we cried. But

then Jerry asked Jezz a question that I didn't even bother thinking about "So

did you and Jack ever date?" that's when it became quiet as Jezz and Jack

tried to remember. "No we didn't technically date." "What do you mean 'not

technically'?" I asked, having the need to know. "We didn't go on any dates,

we were only 9. So I only held his hand. Like this." she demonstrated, by

lacing her fingers through Jack's and laughing. Then Jack spoke up "It was

like this all the time." Then laughed with her. I forced a laugh out, but

underneath the table, I was bending my fork into an arch. And it was metal.

Then Jezz turned and started speaking "Oh remember that time when I was

leaving and you-" "Oh my god. No. I don't want to tell them that." Jack said

hanging his head, but still smiling. "Tell us!" Eddie begged. When Jack

didn't budge, Milton and Jerry joined in. And then he couldn't take it

anymore. "Fine! I'll tell you," Jack looked at Jezz, and she just shoke her

head "Remember when I told you that Jezz had to leave to go to Chicago for

the movie?" we all nodded. "Well we were 10 back then and we

inseparable, probably the closes to friends can get. We both got the news

together about Arizona, but a week later when we were at my house, I told

her I wasn't going, and she told me she was. I got angry at the fact that she

was, but then she told me that she was going to miss me. I guess I softened

up because that's when I leaned over and kissed her." Jack said, while Jezz

blushed. "On the lips?" I said, more in disbelief then a question. Jezz

answered instead of Jack. "Yea, both our first kiss, so you can imagine how

awkward it was." "Right…" I said nodding my head. But no one heard me

because all the boys were high-fiving Jack. There was a little more

conversation before Bobby Wasabi came over with Rudy and Jack's

grandfather saying it was time to get home. Bobby Wasabi drove Jezz home

to their hotel. And the rest of us got into the limo. I sighed and put my head

back and closed my eyes as the car drove off.

_Worst night of my life. _

**A/N So yeah, how 'bout that. I'll update part 3 tonight; don't **

**want to keep anyone waiting. **

**You know the deal, Review!**

**-Jayyy(: **


	8. Let It All Out

**A/N So, I guess it's been a while since I've put up any chapters. **

**I just got back to NY and I've been busy, but also trying to **

**figure some ideas out. Anyway, here's your chapter.**

**Kim's P.O.V. **

As soon as I got into my hotel room, I jumped onto my bed, too tired and

frustrated to change. But if I just lie here, I was bound to think about Jack, so

I went onto the balcony. Even though it was hot in the day, it got a little cold

at night so I brought my sweater. I looked down at the busy city life of

Brazil; everyone seemed to be having the best times of their lives. I sat in

one of the chairs and leaned back looking deep into the stars, while getting

deep into my own conscious.

_I should be happy that Jack found his friend. Jezz is part of his childhood. _

_And either way, Jack would be happy for me if I found my long-lost best _

_friend. He would probably let me spend as much time with her as possible. _

_Ugh! Why does Jack have to be so- so- so- Jack! Kim so what if you have a _

_little itty-bitty crush on Jack, and so what if I'm jealous of Jezz, after what _

_Jack's been through he deserves all the fun he could get. Even if it's not with _

_me. That's lo- I mean what being his best friend is all about… _

"Kim?" I jumped. _Jack. _"Sorry I scared you, I was knocking and your door

was open so…" I cleared my throat, trying to clear my thoughts. I had a

weird feeling that he heard them. "Oh. No it's fine." I said smiling a bit. He

nodded. I got quiet for a while. I noticed that he was looking over the

balcony. With the slight wind blowing his hair and the lights form the city

below reflecting off his eyes, I felt like I was watching the scene of movie.

When he turned fully around, I tried to make it like I wasn't looking. But it

didn't work to well cause when he saw my face he chuckled. "So where do

you want to go tonight?" he asked now leaning against the wall, "We were

supposed to go somewhere tonight?" "Yea. Remember I told you that we

were going to hang out after the dinner? Any of that ring a bell?" I thought

for a while. "Oh yeah, I remember." _I don't remember any of that. How _

_could I forget? _"I-I just thought you would be with Jezz." "No. I think I can

balance having two best friends. And right now, it's your time." "Oh." "Yea,

so why don't we take a walk by the pier. And just do whatever you want to

do." He said as we walked out.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was happy to be with Kim again. I was having a lot of fun with Jezz, but

that doesn't mean that I have to push Kim to the side. Besides, I feel closer

to Kim then to Jezz. We walked to the pier, and sat down with our feet in the

water. Our whole walk here I didn't talk because my side was hurting. But

Kim didn't either. I studied her face, it looked like she was frustrated and

stressed. "What's wrong?" she took a while to answer, "Nothing. Just lost in

my thoughts I guess." "Oh cool." I knew she was lying, but it didn't seem

right to force it out of her. "So, are we going to hand out tomorrow?" she

asked. "Oh… I'm not going to be able to hang out with you tomorrow." I

said slowly, seeing the disappointment come into her eyes made me feel

terrible. Then they turned cold and angry. "Why? Is it going to be 'Jezz

Time' again?" she said putting air quotes around her words. I was a bit

surprised by how angry she seemed. "No. It's not like that, I have a scene to

shoot with her tomorrow," that didn't help her anger. I tried to calm her

down. "But you guys are going to the beach tomorrow, and I'll show up

later. If it makes you feel better I'll try and leave early." I knew I couldn't do

that, but it couldn't hurt to try, and Kim seemed to soften up when she heard

that now I wasn't going to be spending the whole day with Jezz. _Wait! _

"Kim, are you jealous of Jezz and me hanging out with her?" "No." her

cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _How could I not see this before? _"Yeah,

you are." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Prove it." "Fine," I said smiling,

knowing I was going to win this fight. "Just today at the dinner, when Jezz

had held my hand you were ready to explode." Kim looked at me with

shock. I smiled knowing I beat her. Then I realized this was nothing to be

joking about. I had hurt Kim's feelings. "Kim, you have no reason to be

jealous of her. I even told you, the day before I found out who she really

was, that she would never take your place and I keep my word. So what if

she held my hand?" I decided it was best not to bring up the kiss we also

talked about at dinner and what Bobby Wasabi had said about us. "I know,

but she's part of your childhood. She knows more about you than I do. She

out-ranks me. She's by far prettier than me." Kim said spitting the words

out. I could tell this has been on her mind forever. "First, she doesn't out-

rank you at all. Sure she's pretty, but not prettier than you. And she holding

my hand was nothing big. If you asked, I would hold your hand too. Just like

this." I hesitated at first, but then I took her hand firmly. _So this is how it felt _

_to hold hands with Kim Crawford. It felt good._ I smiled to myself. I felt my

face getting hot. _Thank goodness it was dark outside. _I quickly let go of her

hand "See? No biggie." I said standing up. She sat still for a while rubbing

the hand I just held. Then she spoke so softly I had to strain my eyes just to

hear her. "But you had your first kiss with her…" I really hoping she

wouldn't bring that up. "Kim that was almost four years ago. I was 10 and I

didn't even know you existed." I said trying to explain but it's like she

didn't even hear me "… and on the plane, you didn't want to kiss me…" she

finished off. I was shocked. _I thought she forgot about that. I sure did…well _

_I tried to. Honestly, I thought it would feel wrong kissing her. But you never _

_tell a girl that, especially a girl like Kim who could have in the hospital, on _

_your death bed in the next 4 hours. _After waiting for me to give her an

answer, which I didn't, she continued. "You seem so happy around her.

Why?" "I don't know…" I sighed. I really didn't want to have this

conversation. What I really wanted to go was just go back to the hotel and

forget all about this, but there was no getting out of it. I sucked it up, and

answered. "I guess it's because whenever I look at her, I just remember all

the good times I had with her when I was younger. My dad was there and as

much as I hate it, I like remembering when he was there. And it used to be

hard to do that. But with her, it's easy. I'm more relaxed now." I thought

about how she would take this. _Since there's no way out of this. I might as _

_well tell the truth._ "So you don't have fun with me?" I got closer and put my

hand on her shoulder, she was tense, then relaxed. "Of course I do. But I

wanna spend time with her too! I like being able to feel like my life is

normal again. She just makes me feel better. Why can't you just leave it at

that?" I was surprised at how angry I had gotten. But it was true.

"So how you think I'm supposed to re-act to that?" she was yelling now.

This just made me angrier. "Uhh I don't know. Maybe be happy for me and

be less sell-fish. You're acting like I'm not even spending time with you. I

still want to make the time to hang out with you. But it's hard and you're not

making it any easier! Now I'm supposedly the terrible best friend?" I yelled

back at her. Kim didn't answer. I sighed; there was no winning when

Kim was like this. I wanted to fix it and make her feel better. I just didn't

know how. Throughout the whole conversation, Kim hadn't looked at me

once. But she finally did when she stood up. That's when I saw that her

cheeks were wet. _She was crying… _I could have sworn I heard my heart

break like glass. _But why was she being like this? So dramatic… she just _

_feels replaced. But still I tried my best to hang out with her._ Even though she

fussed about it, I wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I just-" _how can I _

_apologize if I don't even know what to say. This was frustrating, so much for _

_a perfect night with my best friend, who was probably now my enemy. _

"Come on, let's just go home." I said to her, I walked close by her side. She

was sniffling and angry. And I was still angry at her. She didn't talk to me

and I didn't talk to her. So I felt even worse.

I slid my hand down her arm causing her to get goose bumps, and held her

hand. She didn't re-act to it but the fact that she kept it there was good

enough for me. I felt guilty not being able to comfort her. I sighed.

_It's the least I could do... _


	9. Tied Between Two: Part 1

**A\N You guys' reviews were awesome. All of you hate Jezz :( **

**(This means you love my story :) Aha.) But Jezz is a nice girl **

**give her a chance. And my birthday is today so yay I'm **

**officially 13 Anyway here's my NINTH chapter (Phew) **

**honestly I never thought I would get this far. But never the **

**less, read on. **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack and I walked home in silence. We got to the hotel, he said goodnight

and we went our separate ways. I closed my room door and got ready for

bed. So far, it has been 2 days into this Brazilian trip and honestly I was not

having any fun. I was still mad, but Jack was right, I should let him have his

fun. I shouldn't have been so territorial with him. I've never been like this

before, girls were always over him and he never let them take my place. _I'm _

_never going to get any sleep now. _But as soon as I lied down, I realized how

tired I was and in a less than a minute I was asleep.

**Jack's P.O.V. **

While everyone else woke up at 10 to go to the beach, I stayed behind

because I didn't have to be at set with Jezz until 12 and besides she was

picking me up in her limo. That's right, she has her own limo. I guess that's

the upside of being Bobby Wasabi's niece. I got out of bed and went to the

bathroom to replace the bandage on my side with a new one then went out to

the balcony and lied on one of the chairs. It was hot and a little humid but

still had a nice breeze. I closed my eyes, and let my mind wonder but it

stopped at Kim. I wanted to be mad at her, but I couldn't she was my best

friend and I care too much about her. _Ugh! Why do I have to be so nice and _

_forgiving? Maybe i should apologize. But then again I wasn't the one who _

_started it. But I shouldn't have yelled at her. But she yelled at me first. _I

picked up my cell to text message her my apology, but then I thought about

it again. _Don't apologize, she doesn't trust you. You're her best friend. What _

_was so hard? It's not like I liked Jezz or the way she smiles, or her laugh or _

_her bubbly personality or the way she does karate or all the good times we _

_had when we were little or how different her hand felt form Kim's. _I took a

deep breath then put my phone back down._ Nope, don't like her at all. _Then

my cell buzzed with a text. _From Kim? _

Kim- hey Jack… look I'm sorry I never should have acted that way. Forgiven :\ ?

I caught myself smiling.

Me- of course.

Kim- thnx. So maybe I could hang out with you and Jezz when you guys come to the beach

today… is that okay with you?

I was really surprised by this question.

Me- yea. but are you sure you want to do that?

Kim- yea. I want to get to know her… for your sake. maybe we could all end up being best

friends. you never know.

Me- lol okay, that would be kinda weird at first but it would be nice.

Kim- lol yep. watever it takes to make you happy.

I laughed. The only way Kim would say that to me is if it was by text. Never

in person. This caused me to blush a bit. Then after a while she sent me

another message.

Kim- well we're here. ttyl

Me- k. can't wait to see you.

She took a while to answer. This meant she was blushing, I smiled to myself.

I knew her all too well.

Kim- me too.

I smiled and set my phone down. _Today was going to be great after all_.

About an hour later, Jezz called me and said she was a few minutes away.

This when I realized that I wasn't even dressed. I rushed inside and ran

around my

room for a good outfit, I settled with black jeans white high-top sneakers, a

blue undershirt and a blue and white checkered button-up shirt which I left

unbuttoned. The usual. I packed a bag with my swim trunks, sunblock and a

towel then I ran out to the balcony to get my phone when I saw Jezz getting

out her limo. I hurried to go put on some cologne and headed out the room to

meet her downstairs. I was out of breath by the time I reached Jezz. "You

ready to go?" she asked me smiling. I managed somehow to catch my breath

long enough to say "Yea 'course." She laughed and sat inside the limo; I

smiled at her laugh and went in behind her. In the car ride there she told me

the things we had to do today. "So today, we're shooting the scene where

you first meet me, then after that we're going to do another fighting scene.

This time uncle Bobby is here so we can finally finish that scene that we did

the first day, remember that?" I nodded, "Good, here's your script. Learn the

lines, it's okay if you don't memorize all of them now, today is mostly

practice shoots and stuff." I nodded and again while I took the script from

her. I was slightly amazed at how she still managed to keep her bubbly

personality while being so professional at the same time. I cleared the

thought while I flipped through the script, it wasn't much to learn, and I

learned it all half way there, but I still kept going through it because I

wanted to be perfect. I don't know why, but I didn't want to look like a fool

in front of Jezz even though I already did many, many times when we were

younger.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I didn't what made me tell Jack that I wanted to get to know Jezz better but I

couldn't fight with him forever and this is what made him happy. When we

arrived at the beach, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and even Rudy all ran, dropped

their stuff in the sand, and ran towards the water. Jack's grandfather looked

at me confused and I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders as to say "What

are gonna do?" Jack's grandfather went to rent a surf-board while I found a

nice spot to go and sun-bathe. But after a while I got bored. I got up and

walked to the shore. I was about to go join the guys when I saw Jack's

grandfather surfing, it was an amazing sight for an old person. He was doing

trick that a young surfer probably wouldn't even dare to mention. It looked

so fun, and I needed some fun of my own. I didn't realize that he caught me

staring until he came up to me and asked "Would you like to learn how to

surf?" he asked pointing to his surf board. _Yes. _"Oh. No I was just…" he

laughed. "That's okay; I taught Jack and Jezz when they were little so when

they come they can teach you." I was impressed but also a little annoyed.

_What didn't Jack know how to do?_ "Oh… well thank you." He smiled and

walked back over to where he was surfing. I walked back over to my blanket

to relax and wait for Jack and Jezz's arrival.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

So far, I've gotten all my lines right. And I've really been having fun with

Jezz. When we we're done with the new scene she said "Well since you did

such a good job today we should go out for lunch?" I smiled at her. "Alright

what's the best place around here?" Instead of answering me she just

laughed and pulled me out of set, into the limo. "It's my favorite place,

you're going to love it!" she said excitedly "I hope I do." I said laughing. It

only took us about 10 minutes to reach the place. It was named 'Sea & Go'

sorta like a pun, but I can see why she said I would love it. It was an outdoor

restaurant that faced the ocean, and Jezz knew how much I loved the ocean.

No one else knew, but her. As we sat down at our table we waited for our

orders, as I waited I looked out to the ocean she noticed and said "Brings

back a lot of memories doesn't it?" "Yeah." I said turning around to see her

smiling, but there was something different, her eyes. _That's what was _

_different; I've never noticed them before. Her eyes were the same color as _

_the ocean, blue and green but yet they weren't mixed together. I think I _

_finally get it when girls say they get lost in my eyes. _Then I found myself

speaking my thoughts like I was in some sort of trance. "Your eyes…they

are same color as the water." I said softly. I felt if I talked any louder they

would break the trance I didn't want to escape. "Yeah, you finally noticed

them." she said and giggled a little bit. Then while she giggled I looked into

her eyes some more and saw my mom and my dad laughing together, then

Jezz laughing, then Kim. I saw Kim laughing besides me in my arm. That's

the image that stayed the longest. By now, Jezz was speaking. "I said are

you alright?" she said clearly repeating herself. I looked down to see her

holding my hand, and then I looked back up at her eyes, took my face in my

hand, and kissed her on the cheek. I could tell she was surprised but then her

face warmed to a smile. I looked back into her eyes, only to see Kim once

again. That's when I remembered; I pulled away from Jezz and said "We're

late! We have to get to the beach!" We ran to the limo not worrying about

our un-paid food and sped off. I looked down to realize that I was still

holding Jezz's hand and realized something even bigger.

_I like her. But that didn't feel like the reason to why I kissed her. Was it _

_because I saw my mom and dad happily together? Or was it because I saw _

_her laughing? Or was it because I saw Kim in her eyes? _It felt like the

strongest thought. But then a stronger one came in.

_Maybe I like her too. _


	10. Surfing Lessons

**A\N I've been busy with my new Percy Jackson story so that's **

**why I've been a bit late. But anyway, go on and read!**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When we got to the beach, the chauffeur took our bags out of the trunk then

handed them to us as he left. I changed into my trunks and then put a t-shirt

on, while Jezz changed into a bikini, then walked onto the sand to look for

our friends. After a few minutes we finally found them. Kim was lying on

her beach towel, Rudy and Jerry dunking Milton and Eddie, and my

grandfather was surfing. We both waved when they saw us, and then we

walked over to where Kim was lying down. She was wearing only a bikini

and I had to force myself to avert my eyes, but it didn't help much because I

turned to Jezz who was wearing the same thing. "Hey you guys are late."

Kim said sounding serious but smiling. "Yeah, I guess time got away from

us." Jezz said smiling then turned to look at me. Then Kim looked at me in

confusion. I just smiled as to say 'don't worry about it'. Kim sat up as I

leaned back to rest a bit. "So what did you guys do today?" "Oh we just shot

some new scenes. Bobby Wasabi was there today so we got to finish up that

first scene we shot." I explained to Kim. She nodded, looking really

interested. "Yeah, and Jack did an amazing job today." Jezz said. "Oh did he

now?" Kim said while nudging, I laughed. It went on like this for a while

and I was glad that Kim and Jezz were getting along. But about 30 minutes

later, Jerry ran up to Jezz with a bucket full of water and dumped on her

head then took off, Jezz screamed and ran after him chasing him into the

water. Kim and I were practically rolling around in the sand laughing. "So

your grandfather told me that you could surf. " Kim said after we settled

down." I nodded my head. "Oh yeah. It's really fun." "Yeah I really want to

learn. Do you mind teaching me?" Kim asked, and for some reason getting

shy. I smiled. _She looked adorable when she's shy. _"Not at all," I said while

standing up, and then I reached a hand down. "Come one, let's go rent a

board." She took my hand and I helped her up, and to my delight she held it

until we got her a surf board.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

After Jack got my board, went walked back to a spot not too far from the

shore where he started to drill me. "Okay, now the main to have while

you're surfing is balance. If you don't have balance you fall off every single

time. And another important thing is that your surfing you use the back of

the board to steer. Since your right handed use your right foot to help you

steer." I nodded my head showing him that I understood completely. "Okay,

now step onto the board." It sounded easy enough, but I was wrong, as soon

as I stepped on I stumbled off, but Jack caught me by the waist before I face-

planted into sand. He laughed and I blushed feverishly. "Here like this." he

moved his hands from my waist to my shoulders to steady me, "Now stretch

out your arms." He said softly because he was close to my ear. As I did, he

slowly ran his hands back down to my waist to steady my legs. I shivered

and my heart raced as he went down to my feet to make sure that they were

in the right spot. After he was sure it was placed right, he stepped back to

watch. "Am I doing it correctly?" I asked after making sure my heart slowed

down before I spoke. "Perfect." He said smiling, "Now let's work on your

arm movements. Lie face down on the board." I nodded and got down. Then

he lied down next to me in the sand. "Now move your hands in the same

movement as when your swimming except you're not moving your legs."

He stopped then looked at me while I did what he did. Then he nodded his

head in satisfaction. "Okay, now when you feel a wave coming, left your

bored up and go into the standing position. Got it?" I nodded. "Alright, now

let's try it in the water." He said standing up, he turned to the direction of the

water but before he took a step, he took of the shirt he had on. All I could do

is stare with my mouth open. It was like watching a beach god. When he

turned around and saw my face he blushed and saw that I was still sitting

and laughed. "Are you coming?" "Y-yeah." I stammered then he waded into

the water while I picked up my board. _Why do I like him so much? _I sighed

_especially when he doesn't like me back. _When I met him in the water, he

pointed to the board "Go ahead, get on." I looked at the board, then the

water, then at him, then back at the board and then I suddenly got scared and

he saw that I did. _Of course. _"Come on Kimmy, don't be scared it's easy." I

still didn't say anything. "Here watch me." I handed him the board, he got

on it and moved his arms like he showed me and went further out into the

ocean. When a tide finally came, he lifted up the front of the board, got on it

and started riding. _Wow w_as all that came into my mind. When the tide died

down he swam back over to me. I noticed that his hair was wet, which of

course made him look cuter, if it that was even possible. _Ugh. What am I _

_saying? _"See just like that. Now you do it." I took a deep breath while he

helped me get on the board, I moved my arm in the same motion as he was

and I started moving further out into the ocean and to make sure I was okay,

Jack swam by me. "Okay there's your wave. Now pull the front of your

board up and stand up!" I did as I was told. I was a little wobbly at first but

then I got the hang of it. It felt great, until I fell into the water 5 minutes

after. Jack swam over to me laughing, I was blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay. Everyone falls on their first try. But that was really good. You got

the hang of it." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile with him. Then I

thought to myself _when did I start liking Jack so much? I really don't want _

_to like him, he's my best friend. I want it to stay that way, but I can't seem to _

_help myself._ My thoughts were ruined with Jack's voice. "Do you want to?"

I realized he had repeated himself. "Do I want to what?" "Do you want to try

it again?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm a little tired.

Tomorrow?" I asked. I was a little worried that he would have to be with

Jezz again but he said "Sure, Jezz is going to be working with Bobby

Wasabi on their scene and I won't be needed so I'm free all day." I smiled. I

was happy, maybe even a little ecstatic. "That's great!" "Yeah, but let's get

back to shore. I think we're leaving."

**A/N I wanted this chapter to just be about the surfing lesson. **

**But you guys are going to love the next chapter. But for now, **

**my lips are sealed :X **

**REVIEW!**

**~Jayy **


	11. Tied Between Two: Part 2

**A/N I want to thank Ashsmilelove for the review, I found it **

**funny. And to answer Pugluver64's question. I didn't put part **

**2 up because I wanted the surfing lesson to be by itself, but this **

**is part 2 So enjoy. **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

When Jack and I got back to the shore, he put back on his shirt and returned

the board while I put on dry shorts and a purple tank-top. Then sun was

setting, so it was starting to get cold. Even though we were in the limo, I

started to shiver. Everyone in the car either had on a long sleeve shirt of a

sweater except me and Jack. And it wasn't because he didn't have one, he

did; he just never got cold for some reason. Jack noticed me rubbing my

hands back and forth on my arms to try and generate some heat.

"Kim, your freezing." Then Jack went into his bag to get his sweater. "Oh

that's okay I don't need-" he cut me off handing me the sweater and a face

that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. He waited until I had the

sweater on before he draped one his arms around my shoulders and pulled

me closer. I felt warm immediately and it wasn't Jack's sweater doing the

job, it was Jack himself. I'm glad no one in the limo noticed because I don't

think my face could have gotten any redder at the moment.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When we got to the hotel, everyone was pretty tired. I wasn't at all, so I

offered to take Jezz back to her hotel in our limo. While we were on our

way, Jezz started talking about her day. "I had so much fun with Kim and

the guys. Even though I almost drowned Jerry." When she said this I just

looked at her in shock. I didn't know if I should be proud, worried, or

disappointed that I wasn't the one to do it, but then she quickly added "By

accident of course, he's still living." I let out a sigh of relief then when she

laughed I joined in with her. "I had a lot of fun too. I taught Kim how to surf

today." She laughed even harder. "What?" I asked her confused. "You

taught her? How'd she take that?" I couldn't help but laugh with her "What

do you mean? I'm a good teacher!" "Yeah okay." She said nudging me

playfully. "Whatever." I said nudging her back. She looked out the window

for a while then said. "Hey, do you want to go to the Amazon River? It's

only 2 miles from my hotel." I took out my phone and checked the time. It

wasn't late, but to be sure I sent a text to my grandfather asking him if I

could go, when he replied yes. I turned to Jezz. "Yeah sure." I looked at my

phone. _Maybe I should text Kim to tell her that I'm going out. But then _

_again, she's probably asleep. _

When we got to our destination, I thanked our driver and we walked onto the

boardwalk. Jezz and I stared in awe at the river. Saying it was beautiful

would have been an understatement. "Have you ever been here before?" I

asked her as we walked. "No, but I heard a lot of people taking about it, and

since we were close I thought we might as well go." We walked until we

saw a place where you could get on a boat and take a ride down the river. I

pointed it out to her. "Want to go take a ride?" she looked uneasy. "I don't

know Jack; I'm kind of frightened of boat rides like these. Thanks to you."

She scowled. "What did I do?" She folded her arms and looked at me.

"Remember when we were 8 and your dad took us on that canoe ride and we

were play fighting and you pushed me off." I rubbed the back of my neck

and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh yeah." she still glared at me. When

the boat came around I sat down inside and stretched out my hand. "Well

this time is different; you can trust me this time. I won't anything happen to

you. And even if I do, I could always blame it on Jerry." That last sentence

seemed to do the trick because she laughed and took my hand and I helped

her get in. While we moved down the river, I noticed that while the sun was

sitting, it's reflection on the water reminded me of Kim's hair. Then I looked

over to Jezz, whose hair was sparking like glitter in the light of the setting

sun. _I liked being with Jezz, but I liked being with Kim too. When I'm with _

_Jezz, I miss Kim. But when I'm with Kim, I miss Jezz. But I just felt like I _

_needed Jezz a little bit more. _This had me frustrated, but I couldn't think of it

for long because I noticed Jezz tense up as we got deeper into the river. She

was practically shaking. I felt the need to comfort her so I scooted over

closer to her and put one of my arms around her just like in the car with Kim

and she hid her face in my chest. Her breathing was speeding. "Jezz, please

just calm down." She took a while before she answered. "Easy for you to say

Mr. 'I'm not afraid of anything'." I laughed, "That's not true. Just don't

think about being on the river, let your mind go somewhere else. Here, let's

play a game. Ask me any question you want." She fell quiet as she thought,

and then she said. "Do you like being with me as much as you like being

with Kim?" I was a little baffled at this question, but it wasn't hard to

answer. "Yes." She looked up at me. "Why?" then I told I told her the same

thing I told Kim a few days ago. "I like being with you because you help me

remember all the good times. Times before my dad left. It was always hard

remembering those. You make it easier." She looked at me and I looked at

her until she put her head back on my chest. She took a breath in then let it

out. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad I found you after all these years." I smiled.

"Yeah, me to." It was quiet until I got curious. "So why do you like being

with me?" I asked as the boat made a circle to go back to the entrance. Jezz

sat up before she answered. "I guess the same reason as you. I feel like all

the stress that the world has put on my shoulders goes away when I'm with

you." She smiled as she ended and I looked in her eyes and smiled back. I

noticed that some of her hair had gotten into her eyes from when she was

lying on my chest. I leaned over and brushed her hair out of her face while

my stomach did a 360. "Thanks." She said laughing. "No problem." I was

still close to her face and just when I thought something was going to

happen, the ride ended. Then she said "Looks like it's time to go."

We stepped off, and walked back to the limo, it was a short ride to her hotel

and on the way back I thought about the boat ride.

_Did I want something to happen? It's not like I was going to kiss her. I was _

_just doing her a favor. _

I sighed.

I was relieved that nothing happened… but if I was to tell the whole truth,

I'm also disappointed.

**A\N Sorry to all you Jack\Kim fans. I promise, Kack will **

**prevail, just not as yet. I just wanted this chapter to focus on **

**their relationship and it's foreshadowing how hard things will **

**get for Jack in the furture. Right now Jack is a little confused, **

**and **

**trying to find his place in between. **

**`Jayy`**


	12. Arrows

**A/N Alright I haven't updated since the hurricane. And thank **

**God it wasn't serious. And to ****iluvkickin'it**** for changing the **

**story line. I just changed my mind on the plot for this chapter.**

**Jack's P.O.V. **

When I stepped out of the limo I checked my cell phone. 10:51. _How did _

_time past so fast?_

I trudged into the hotel, hopping everyone had already fallen asleep. When I

got to our floor I walked to Kim's room, feeling almost compelled to check

on her. I cracked the door open softly to see that she was fast asleep. I found

myself smiling as I closed the door and walked to my own room. I never

thought I would be able to fall asleep with so much on my mind at once, but

as soon as I layed down my eye lids felt heavy and soon I was asleep.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain and thunder. Usually I would sleep

through this weather with ease but the thunder made that impossible. I

looked at my clock. 12:00. I groaned and hopped out of bed. I walked into

the guy's room, since it was the biggest out of all our rooms. I yawned as I

walked in. "Hey. Look who's finally up." Jerry said, noticing me first. With

him announcing m arrival everyone looked up. By everyone, I mean only

Jack, Milton, and Eddie. "Where is Rudy and Jack's grandfather?" "They

left before the storm. Bobby Wasabi had invited then to an adult seeing of a

karate take, and when he came to pick them up he also dropped of Jezz."

Milton answered. "Wait you said that he dropped-" "Hey I'm back! And I

found the-" I turned around to see Jezz and she stopped mid-sentence when

she saw me. "Kim!" she ran over to me and hugged me. Surprisingly I

hugged her back "Finally your up!" she laughed and I laughed with her. She

then walked over and sat on the floor to join the rest of the guys. That's

when I noticed that they were all seated in a circle. "What's going on here?"

this time Jack answered. "Since we're stuck inside for the day we thought

we should play truth or dare." Then I turned to Jezz who was holding the

bottle up in the air. "Want to play?" then I looked at Jack; he looked back at

me, smiled and patted the area next to him for me to sit. I smiled knowing I

couldn't resist and sat down next to him with Jezz on my opposite side.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was glad I to see Kim had finally woken up to join us. Maybe I felt better

that she came and sat down next to me. _Maybe. _

Jezz set the bottle on the floor and turned it. On the first turn it landed on

Jerry. "Jerry truth or dare?" "Um I pick truth." Jezz nodded her head and

began to think of a good question. "Okay I got it! Jerry have you ever won to

Jack in a fight?" Jerry looked at me then I looked at him then he hung his

head low. "No." Everyone laughed; Jezz laid a sympathetic hand on Jerry

even though he was laughing too. "That's enough, let's see whose next."

Jerry said. He took the bottle and let it spin. It landed on me this time.

"Alright Jack, truth or dare?" I decided to throw caution to the wind. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss both Kim and Jezz on the cheek." I felt my stomach flip

and immediately I became nervous "B-both Kim and Jezz?" I asked, not

believing I had heard him right. "Yep. Both" I sighed and looked at the faces

of Jezz and Kim. They look bothered by the dare so that was a good sign. I

leaned over to Kim since she was the closest to me. I kissed her on the cheek

and felt her cheek get hot against my lips. Then I went over to Jezz and did

the same thing and got the same reaction. I smiled and let out a breath as I

walked back to my seat.

The game went on like this for a while, and then it came time for Eddie to

spin the bottle. It landed on Jezz. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay," Eddie

then turned to me, smiled then turned back to Jezz. "7 minutes in the closet

with Jack." A mix of emotions flew through my body as he called her dare. I

got up and walked behind Jezz to a near-by closet. After she had gotten it I

closed the door behind her. I decided to break the silence "So did you really

mean those things you said at the river yesterday?" She nodded and smiled

"Of course." I smiled back at her, feeling myself blush. "I meant what I said

too." I said, getting closer to her with every word. She took a deep breath in.

she was nervous and so was I. I raised a hand to the side of her face and

rested it on her next, and then she held my other hand. Her hands we soft

and warm. _Almost like Kim's. _With this thought in my head, I smiled to

myself. I felt her pulled me in, and I didn't try to resist.

**A\N Cliffhanger! **

**Again sorry to all of you JackxKim fans. They will be together, **

**just not yet. They will be some drama. **

**Anyway. Do you think they will kiss? Give me up to 80 reviews **

**and you'll see! **


	13. Alone Together

**A\N I reached over 100 reviews ! :D I would have written this **

**earlier but my computer wasn't working until yesterday. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I didn't resist or try to pull away.

I didn't.

I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

As of now our foreheads were touching and our lips were an un-measurable

distance from each other.

Do I want to kiss Jezz?

_Yes, but I can't. I like Kim also. I can't kiss one girl when I like the other. That _

_goes vice versa, not only for Jezz. Kissing her would feel right. I need her. _

_But I need Kim too. _

Jezz was breathing nervously and so was I. I let her hands up to my face as I held

onto her waist. She was so close to me, I could hear her heartbeat and she probably

could hear mine. Then someone yelled.

"Jack! Jezz! Time's up!" We jumped and I crashed into her forehead causing her to

fall. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." I held out my hand for her and helped her up.

She smiled. "It's fine." We walked out the closet together to see Jerry, Milton,

Eddie, and Kim all standing facing us. I tried to keep my voice leveled.

"Something wrong?" I asked slowly. Milton, Jerry all tried to keep in their laughter

while Eddie responded. "Nothing. You guys had fun in there?" I immediately got

red, while Jezz cleared her throat and answered for us. "No. Nothing worth

sharing." They all walked out of the room disappointed, except Kim. I wasn't able

to see her facial expression.

I sighed and turned to face Jezz to thank her for covering up for us but then I

noticed she had a bruise on her forehead from when I crashed into her. "You have

a bruise on your head." She touched it. "Yeah I know, it hurts a lot." I gently

moved her hand away from her bruise. "Come on into the bathroom and I'll clean

that up for you." She smiled and followed me into the bathroom. I got an alcohol

pad while she sat on the edge of the tub. "Okay this is going to burn a little." She

nodded her head and closed her eyes as moved the hair that was covering the

bruise. I rubbed her bruise and she held onto my arm. I got a Band-Aid and placed

it over the bruise.

_I was so close to kissing her. I'm happy that I didn't, but more disappointed than _

_happy. But also I was more confused than disappointed. What would have _

_happened if I kissed her?_ I looked up at her and thought more.

After I was done she still had her head down with her eyes shut. I lifted her head

and laughed. "I'm all done." She touched her forehead lightly then hugged me.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled at her. "No problem." Just then phone buzzed with a text.

Her face fell as she read it. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, she only shook

her head. "Jezz?" "My uncle is in the hospital." She said slowly. "Which uncle?

You mean Bobby Wasabi?" She nodded her head. "What happened?" "H-he got

into a car crash. We need to get to the hospital NOW!" We rushed out the

bathroom and grabbed our coats. Luckily the guys were sleeping so we didn't have

to waste time explaining. Jezz called her limo and we arrived at the hospital in less

than 20 minutes.

"Excuse me where will I be able to find Bobby Wasabi?" I asked the receptionist

since Jezz was pretty shaken up. "He's scheduled to be on floor 2 room B4, but

right now he's in intensive care. Are you a relative?" I shook my and pointed to

Jezz. "That's his niece." The nurse gave us the okay to carry on as we walked

towards the elevators. We walked into the room that would be held for Bobby

Wasabi. We waited for what seemed like hours. When they finally brought him, he

had a few cute and bruises but the only thing that was bandaged was his leg. I

decided to stay outside and give Jezz time alone with him. I checked my phone.

10:00. My phone buzzed with a text.

Kim- jack where are yu?

Me- tell everyone that I'm at the hospital w\ Jezz. Bobby Wasabi got in an

accident, he okay though.

Kim- are yu going to stay there all night.

Me- idk maybe.

It was a while before she responded.

Kim- is it okay if I come? to just to see if everyone is okay.

Me- sure.

I waited a while then decided I should go and check on Jezz and Bobby. I knocked

on the door and slowly opened the door. She looked over and nodded signaling that

it's okay for me to come in. "How is he?" She looked down at him, then up at me.

"He's doing well. Just a little banged up. His leg is only sprained. He'll be out of

here by tomorrow." I nodded my head and got closer to her. "That's really good,

but how are you doing?" She sighed and turned to face me. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. By the way, Kim is coming. Just to check on you." She

nodded her head. "Want me to carry you home when everything is down?" "No

that's okay. I think I'm going to stay with him tonight." "Are you sure?" "Yes." I

hugged her but I couldn't let go because she hung on to me. Her head rested on my

shoulders and I leaned my head on hers. I could have stayed like this for days.

"Hello?" We both jumped at the small voice at the door. I looked and Kim was

standing by the doorway. Who knows how long she was standing there. "K-Kim

you're here." I said quietly, but Jezz was feeling better than I was. "Kim!" she ran

towards her and they hugged. "How's he doing?" Kim asked when they broke

apart. "He's fine, just a little banged up." "Oh. I wish for the best." "Thanks that

means a lot. But it' late you guys should go home. Thanks for everything." I

walked out after Kim. We sat down on a bench outside the room. "You really

didn't have to come." She smiled. "It's okay. I had to make sure you were okay." I

raised my eyebrows. "I wasn't the one who was hurt." She blushed with

embarrassed. "I-I know, it's just that- I just wanted-" I laughed as she stuttered.

Then took her and picked us both up. "Come on." "Where are we going?" she

asked as I pulled her outside.

"You'll see."


	14. Let's Have Fun

**A/N Lately in this story, it's been all about Jack\Jezz so I **

**thought I should change it up a bit and put in some Jack\Kim. **

**I really liked NaomiRocks100's review, it made me smile. ( I **

**just thought you should know that ) but overall, I loved each **

**one. One really pissed me off at first, but I realized that she **

**was just trying to help. That goes for Alyss Mei. Frankly, I **

**really don't know why my chapters are all on the left side, **

**that's just how it came out, and if I indent every time someone **

**speaks, it's going to come out looking weirder than it already **

**is. If it's SOOO impossible to read it, you really don't have to. **

**Just sayin'.  
><strong>

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I took Kim's hand and brought her out to the limo. When we were finally

inside and heading into the bright city life, she asked again

"Jack for the last time, where are we going?" I chuckled and looked at her.

"Kim, do you trust me?" she nodded once. "Yes."

"Okay, then stop worrying and asking me questions. I would never take you

any place that would do you any harm." I said while I nudged her side

which made her lips break into a small smile.

"Fine, but can you at least give me a hint?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope." She frowned slightly "Why not?" I laughed "Because we're

already here."

The limo stopped in front of a building that lit up half of the street. There

were lights cascading down from the roof into the fountain above causing

the water to make a colorful mist at the entrance.

"Wow! Look at this place! It's beautiful." I smiled as she looked up at the

building in awe.

"I know. When I first saw it I was amazed. Inside is even better." After

taking another look at the lights falling from the roof, she turned to me.

"How do you know about this place?" "Remember that night when I told

you that Jerry had taken me to that club for teens where we also met Jezz?"

she nodded. "Well this is the place." "Oh. Is there a special reason for you

bringing me here?" I blushed even though I knew she was joking. "I haven't

really hung out with you since our fight and it looked like you weren't

enjoying the trip so I thought I should take you out tonight to have some

fun." She smiled at my response. Seeing the light danced off her face and

into her eyes made my heart race. Luckily, the music was loud or else I'm

sure she would have heard it. I realized that I was staring and cleared my

throat. "So you ready to go inside?" Kim nodded but then a group of girls

walked pass and entered the club. They all had on dressy tight clothes that

looked as though they were going to burst any second. I averted my eyes

until they stopped at Kim who was now looking down at her outfit which

was only jeans, flats, a blue blouse, and a simple jacket.

"Don't worry. You look fine." I smiled at her as she blushed and took her

hand as we walked inside.

Inside the club lights were flashing everywhere. Some were strobe lights,

others were fluorescent. In the middle was the dance floor, then at the front

was the bar, then at the back were the booths and tables where it was quieter,

the lights were dim and you could order food. Out back there was a balcony

that hung over the city life, and if you looked out farther, you could receive a

great view of the ocean. I turned to Kim who was still trying to grasp every

inch of the place. 

I had to lean in close to her ear in order for her to hear me over the music.

"Do you want a bite to eat first?" she nodded then leaned in close to my ear.

Her lips grazed against the outside of my ear, causing me to get shivers

down my spine. "You go ahead and get us drinks while I pick out a table for

us in the back." I nodded, not sure if I would have been able to say any

words. We walked our separate ways, and when I stepped into the line for

drinks I looked back to see if Kim was okay. The strobe lights from above

caught the color of her blonde hair perfectly. As though she knew I was

watching her, she turned around and waved. I smiled and waved back.

Luckily I was next in line or else she would have noticed I was blushing.

"Goodnight sir, what would you like to drink this evening?"

"Um. 2 Sprites. No ice." "That'll be 5.00." I nodded and reached into my

pocket while he got the drinks ready. He set them on the table while I gave

him the money. I thanked him and took the drinks and walked back to where

Kim was seated. Then I stopped.

_I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her. But what about Jezz? Forget _

_about Jezz, right now it's just you and Kim. _I looked at her until she turned

around and waved to me to show where she was sitting, probably thinking I

was lost. I took a deep breath and started walking again.

_It's only a crush, it'll go away eventually. _

**A/N Sorry had to end it right there. Part 2 should be up by at **

**least Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm like seriously over booked **

**because school is starting on Thursday and I'm going into **

**acting. So I might have work to go to. Let's hope I make it to **

**Disney channel and get to work with Leo Howard. *fingers **

**crossed* but either way. I will make time to update. But **

**anyway, review and tell me what you think is going to happen **

**in part 2. **

**-Jayyy.**


	15. Forbidden Problem: Part 1

**A\N To the person that asked if I'm from Boston, the answer is **

**no. I'm a New Yorkerrr babyyy! But anyway, it's raining all **

**day today so I decided to write, after all, the best time to right **

**is when it rains. I promised that I would make this chapter **

**longer with more details and all that good stuff. And to those **

**who are asking about my other story 'The Lies We Share and **

**The Truth We Hide', Kim will come! Just be patient. **

**IMPORTANT INFO: The song that Kim and Jack dance to is **

'**Swag it Out' by Zendaya Coleman.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I got closer to our table with each walking moment and each breath I took.

When I finally got to our table, I tried to pull my cocky, confident card.

Nervous was not me.

"Jack! You got my favorite!" Kim said as she took her drink and took a sip.

I flashed her a smile.

"Well, I know my best friend." She blushed; I took a sip of my own as she

looked around some more.

"So what is this like a date?" I almost choked.

"What? N-no, I just wanted to- well you see- it was just" I couldn't seem to

find my words, but all she did was laugh.

"Jack. Calm down I was only joking." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Right. I knew that." she smiled at me. We talked quietly until a new song

came on. When she recognized it, her face grew with excitement.

"I love this song!" The cocky-confident me stood up and took her hand

pulling her up.

"Well come on. Let's go dance." When I said this she lost her smile and

quickly sat back down. "What's wrong?" I asked her, my cocky side fading.

"Jack, you know I can't dance." her face flushed with embarrassment. I

rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Just come on." She reluctantly walked with me to do middle of the dance

floor. I took hold of her hand again just to make sure she wouldn't drift

away with the crowd. When we found an open space, she turned to me

looking for help.

"Just listen to the song and let it flow through your body. Don't think about

anything else. Pretend that it's just you and the music." She nodded her head

but still looked at me. It was best to just show her.

"Okay like this." I turned her around so that her back was facing me; I

walked up behind her and put my hands around her waist. I moved her to the

same beat as I was and soon she was moving her feet by herself.

"Yeah! That's it!" when she started to move her arms and the rest of her

body, I released her and she turned around happy as ever. Next thing I know,

she's dancing like a pro. I joined in with her and soon people were swarming

us. A few guys came over asking to dance with her. She turned to me to look

for my approval. As much as I didn't want to, I nodded and she went off

towards them, dancing. Following the beat exactly, not a minute off. Her

blonde hair changed colors as she spun under the lights. My face grew hot as

she ran her hands through her hair. She laughed as one of the guys spun her

around and dipped her. I decided to avert my eyes and begun to dance with

another girl, a brunette. She was a really good dancer and I liked her

movements. I got lost in her dance as she pulled me across the dance floor.

The song slowed and somehow I found myself next to Kim again. She

turned around as I took her by her waist, then we moved together. My head

cleared and it was only the two of us. As the music slowed, I tightened my

hands around her waist as she moved her arms back and held me gently by

my neck. The sound of the music seemed to faint in my head as I moved my

head down to be in level with hers. Kim made no hesitation to this as she

moved one of her hand and placed it on my cheek. When our foreheads

touched, it brought everything back to my brain. The music, the dancing,

and the fact that I was this close to Kim, about to kiss her, again.

_No. No. No. You can't kiss her. Think of how Jezz would feel. It's not like me _

_to kiss one girl when I liked the other. But I wanted to so badly. _

_Who plays slow songs in a club anyway? _

_Focus Jack. If I kiss her, Jezz will be hurt. But if I don't kiss her, Kim might _

_get hurt. But she doesn't even like me. _

_It's worth a try._

I leaned in. But the moment passed me. Maybe it was because the song had

stopped. Maybe it was because Jezz was on my mind. Maybe it was

something else. I didn't know why, but the moment passed.

Kim broke my thoughts as she turned around to hug me, her body moved as

she giggled.

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed as we walked back to our table. I

tried to show a smile but it wasn't working.

"You were great out there." I said, finding it hard for me to speak. She

smiled at me but I found it hard to look at her.

"All thanks go to you." She said as we sat down.

"Yeah…" she looked at me. Her facial expression is filled with question.

"Jack, are you okay?" I looked at her and thought.

"Yeah. I just-" I stopped and looked down as she waited for me to finish. I

looked up and found the urge to smile.

"It's nothing." She smiled and took a few drinks of her soda.

I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what it was. It was

unexplainable. No words seemed to define it; it seemed to new to the world.

**A/N SO that's it. And Jack is facing a new problem. Review **

**and tell me what you think is wrong with him. **

**Hint- it's NOT related to Jezz. **

***PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 16* **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Ever since that night, I couldn't shake this feeling. It had gotten worse and I

could feel it building on my shoulders. I felt like it was best to ignore

everyone I didn't want to be talked to or bothered, not even mentioned. I

didn't want to see anyone today. Mostly because I didn't know what was

wrong. That's what was killing me the most. Not knowing.

***END* **

**Until next time. **

**-JjAaYy **


	16. Forbidden Problem: Part 2

**A/N To the person that asked.- Yes! The shopping here is amazing. **

**I'm not one of those girly-girls who live to shop, but I still like to **

**walk the malls. And next time, write your name, it'll be easier for all **

**of us I'm determined to make this chapter long because you guys **

**waited so long for it. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and let it out, pushing al matters aside. No matter what, I was

going to have the best night with Kim; nothing was going to come in the way of

that. I owed this night to her, but also to get some answers.

I looked at Kim who was casually sipping her drink. I watched intensively as she

brought the glass of cold soda up to her face and slowly bring it back down. As u

continued to watch my mind gradually drifted over to Jezz.

_I wonder what she's doing… maybe she's-_

_Wait, I'm supposed to have Kim on my mind. After all, I am on a date- I mean _

_hanging out with her. _

_But it can't be hanging out after that dance that we did. It felt too much like a _

_movie, not at all real. _

_I bet Jezz would have made it real._

_Wait, what am I- _

"Are you?" Kim said breaking into my thoughts, clearly repeating herself. I cleared

my throat and my mind quickly.

"What?" she smiled and gave a short laugh at my confusion.

"I said are you having fun?"

I nodded my head quickly and took a sip of my cold soda. It gave me a slight

shiver as it went down my throat.

"Yeah totally. You?" she thought a while before answering.

"Yeah, I am now. This is probably the most fun I had since this strip started." I

instantly felt bad.

"Why weren't you haven't fun before?" I asked.

"Jack, you already know." I pointed to my chest dramatically.

"Me?" I shook my head. "No, I don't think so." I smiled when she laughed.

"Fine, I thought this trip was going to be just me, you, and the guys. I didn't expect

you to find your long lost best friend…" as she continued to talk, pictures of Jezz

flashed through my mind. I tried my best to listen to Kim, but it wasn't easy.

"…and I felt that I was losing you to her. You shouldn't deny it, she knows you

better than me. But I guess I got over it."

She finished by shrugging her shoulders. I thought of my words carefully, but only

a question came to my mind.

"Got over it?" she nodded her head.

"I figured I should be happy for you. If I had found my friend you would happy for

me and you're the one who really deserves the most fun you can get from this

trip...with what happened with you dad and all." Her voice slowed at the end of the

sentence. My stomach lurched at the mentioning of my dad. I found it hard for me

to talk again.

"It's fine…really. I'm just glad you're having fun now." I gave her smile and she

returned it. I stood up, immediately the club got too loud for me. I needed to get

out. I didn't know why, I just needed to.

"Hey, let's go out to the balcony." She looked at me in confusion, but she didn't

answer questions, she just followed out after me.

It was windy under the starry night, but not cold. We walked over to a bench that

had a perfect view of the ocean. When we sat Kim turned around to me and

watched me apprehensively. I tried to ignore it and focus on the movement of the

waves of the ocean, but when I couldn't stand it anymore I turned to her.

"What?"

"Are you worried about something?" I looked away, not answering, mostly

because I didn't know.

"Jack…?"

"Kim nothing is wrong okay. Tonight isn't about me, just you, so don't worry

about anything. Just relax." I tried to keep my voice leveled and she seemed to

accept my answer. She noticed me at the ocean.

"Why do you always focus on the ocean so much?" I realized that I never told her,

I only told Jezz, it just didn't seem important.

"Watching the movement of the waves relaxes my nerves."

"Why?" I had a feeling she was asking all these questions to know as much as Jezz

knows about me, but I decided it would be best to just answer the question instead

of interrogating her.

"An Ocean tide comes in and out, never with the same water as before, and to me it

represents chances in life. If I make a mistake, I should be able to wash it away and

start fresh. It helps me remember that in the life, there will always be something

new, or someone new, to come along. Like for example, when Jezz had left, I was

so alone in New York. I had friends, but none were as close as her. But then I

moved her and met you and the guys. You guys are my new tide."

She looked at the ocean and then smiled at me.

"I thought karate relaxes you." I looked deep into her eyes.

"It does, but that's in my blood. I was made to do it," I looked back at the tidal

waves which got rougher as the moon came out further.

"There's a difference that I can't explain." She nodded.

Then she put her head on my shoulder. I was surprised by this but I adjusted

myself so that she'd be more confortable. I contemplated on if I should put my arm

around her. I went with no. I didn't want to move, I was afraid I would ruin the

moment.

We sat and watched the scenery in silence, and then Kim broke it.

"Thanks Jack."

She surprised me again. I let out a short laugh.

"For what?" she took in a deep breath before answering.

"Just for being you…"

**A/N Hopefully that was long enough. Sorry that I didn't put in the **

**preview that I wrote last time. It just didn't fit. Anyway, I'm hoping **

**for at least 130 **

**reviews by the next chapter, maybe 140? It would make the next **

**chapter MUCH better because these reviews motivate me. **

**Remember 140! **

**-JAYY **


	17. Forbidden Problem: Part 3

**A/N I was supposed to update my other stories first before this **

**one because I do it in order. Honestly, I was not planning on **

**updating this story until tomorrow night or something, but **

**since you guys want me to update this one so badly, I thought **

"**hey, why not" and no, I'm not abandoning this story, I've just **

**been really really busy. But think of it this way, the longer I **

**take to update, the better the chapters will get because it will **

**give me more time to think of ideas. To 'Sweet and Sour just **

**like me' who asked if I've ever been up in the Statue of **

**Liberty, the answer is no. I will go soon though, like this **

**summer. **

**VOTE on the poll on my profile and while you're there, read **

**some of my other stories. To those who think this is a Jack/Jezz **

**story, stop thinking that, because it's not. Now here's the **

**chapter you've waited so long for! CHAPTER 17! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Just for being you…"

My smile faded away. Not in a bad way, but in a way of confusion. The

words began spinning around in my head, repeating one after the other.

_Just for being you…_

_Just for being you… _

I thought some more as she nuzzled in closer to my chest. I looked down at

the little strands of blonde hair that tickled my chin as they swayed softly in

the late night breeze.

I didn't know if she was asleep or not, and if she was, I didn't want to wake

her but curiosity got the best of me.

"Kim?" I whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah?" she replied. _Good, so she wasn't asleep. _

"What did you mean when you said that?" she slowly rose up and rubbed

her eyes.

"Said what?"

"When you said 'Just for being you'?"

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I meant that

everything about is just so amazing. I don't know how you do it." The soft,

chilly, night breeze didn't affect me know thanks to the smile that began to

show on her face.

"Jack, you're like the only guy I know that isn't afraid to be himself. Like

for instance, I was just lying on your shoulder. Other guys would have

interpreted it differently and would have thought I liked them, but not you

Jack, I'm just glad to have you here as I friend…" she kept going on, but I

couldn't listen. I kept the smile on my face to show her that I was, but I

couldn't listen. The only things I could listen to now were the faint sound of

the words that seemed to hurt just a bit too much.

"_Would have thought I liked them…"_

"_I'm just glad to have you here as a friend…"_

I tuned back in.

"… I really can't explain it Jack, there's just something about that no other

guy has." She stared at me, and I stared back at her. Even though it was dark

outside, her eyes still found a way to sparkle.

I was in a state of confusion. One minute, I'm just a friend and then the next

minute I'm the most amazing guy she's ever met.

Before I could respond, she took out her phone and showed it to me.

"Jack it's getting late, we should get going. I don't want your grandfather

and Rudy worrying about us." I quickly rose up after her and cleared my

throat.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll ah- I'll go call the limo driver, you go wait out front, I'll

come and meet you right after." She nodded her head, and then with a

simple ok, she disappeared into the club. I called the limo driver who said he

would be here in less than 10 minutes. I took one more look at the ocean and

sighed as I walked into the club.

_Hopefully, these 10 minutes will go by fast. _

I eased my way through the seemly endless crowd until I finally got to the

entrance. I spotted Kim leaning against the outer doors of the building, right

behind the waterfall of colors she seemed to love so much. I walked up

behind her and leaned against the opposite door. I smiled at her as she gazed

up into the lights, and then followed her eyes as they raced with the lights to

reach the bottom.

"You really like this waterfall don't you?" she jumped at my voice and

turned to me. I couldn't but laugh at her facial expression.

"Aw. Kimmy did I scare you?" I said through laughs. She started hitting me

repeatedly in arm, which only increased my laughter.

"Jack-don't-call-me-that." she said through hits.

"Alright alright. I'm sorry Kimberly." She started to laugh herself.

"Don't call me that either." We were still laughing as we leaned back against

the doors once again. It was quiet and I started wondering if this driver

would ever show up, until Kim broke through my thoughts.

"So are we going to hang out tomorrow?" she turned around and looked at

me square in the face. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, probably not." My voice slowed at the end of my sentence.

She looked at me questionably.

"Oh… Jezz?" I nodded recalling the message I had received earlier.

"Yeah. We have to shoot another seen tomorrow. Maybe later, after I'm

done?" I quickly added. Kim looked down at the ground, not daring to look

me in the eye. She shook her head.

"Jack it's cool, go hang out with her."

"No Kim, I want-" she raised her hand to stop me. I looked outside and

noticed the limo had arrived, and so did she.

"Let's go." She walked out with her head half-way down. I ran my hands

through my head in frustration and walked out after her.


	18. Questions and Lines: Part 1

**A/N I wasn't planning on updating this story today but when I **

**saw some reviews that said how I inspired some people to write **

**their own Kack stories that literally forced me to update today. **

**So thank you and your welcome! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When we got to our hotel I quickly ran to the other side of the vehicle

before the chauffeur did and opened the door for Kim, but she didn't

even give me so much as a passing glance. I ran up to the door this

time and opened it with a big smile as she walked through, I got the

same outcome. I wanted to get her back to the mood we had just a few

hours ago, so I didn't stop trying.

I walked closer to her then usual and we ascended the steps to our

floor, I walked her to her room even though she doesn't like it, she

turned around and mumbled a thank you and just before she closed the

door, I quickly pulled her into a hug, with taking the chances of being

punched in the stomach. Through her hair I searched for her ear and

whispered softly in it.

"You're welcome." I didn't move before I felt her hands on my lower

back returning the hug. I released her and started to walk back to my

own room. But then I was grabbed back by Kim's hand.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second, and then

looked into her dimly-lit empty room.

"Come in for a while." She said in a small voice before stifling a

yawn. I looked in the room also and saw the moon shining through the

balcony then back at her.

"You sure? You seem pretty tired. You should probably get your

rest." She shook her head and opened the door wider for me to enter. I

rolled my eyes before I walked in. _Typical Kim._

She led us out onto the balcony, but not before I stopped by the mini-

fridge to get a can of soda. I stepped out into the moon light and was

surprised to see that it wasn't chilly out like usual. I sat down and laid

back on one of the patio chairs and opened up my can of pop. I

decided that if I was going to be out here with a temporarily moody

Kim, I might as well get comfortable. The _clack! _of the soda opening

seemed to get Kim's attention because as soon as I did she whirled

around startled. I held up my hands in defense before she attacked.

This made her laugh which caused me to relax and laugh myself.

"Orange soda?" she asked pointing to the car. I raised it up as if we

were about to cheer.

"You know it!" I said right before taking a good long gulp. When I

finished I set the can down with a long _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _then

whipped my mouth with the back of my hand. When I was sure I was

done, I turned my attention to Kim. I didn't want to beat around the

bush, so I decided to go straight to the problem.

"So first at the club you didn't even want to look me in the eye, then

now your inviting me out here with you," I pointed to the night sky

for emphasis "Kim what's up?" she ran her hands through her hair,

partly because it was in her face, and plopped down on a near-by

chair.

"I actually really don't know Jack. I just brought you here to get some

answers." I looked at her, this only reminded me off the time Jezz and

I rode the boat on the Amazon River, the questions she asked…

When I came back to full focus I looked at Kim, took out my phone

and looked at the time. _10:00 then_ shrugged my shoulders,_ it doesn't _

_seem too late._ I decided to take my chances.

"Yeah sure. Shoot." She took a deep breath in, then got up, walked

around me, then sat back with another deep breath. She did this

another 2 times, so whatever it was, seemed to really have her on

edge. The third time around my chair, I rose up and grabbed her

shoulders to stop her. I led her back to the chairs, but this time I sat

with her, still holding her shoulders.

"Kim there's no need to be frustrated, remember I'm your amazing

best friend. You can ask me anything." I stressed the last word

because I really wanted her to get my point, but also I'm just really

curious about what she has to ask me and why it would bother her this

much. She took another deep breath, but this time she didn't move.

"Jack do you notice any change between us?" she said softly and

slowly. My cell buzzed with a text, I walked over to the table where I

left it, and then back to Kim.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I already had a good idea

of what she meant.

"Jack," she said in a warning tone. "You know what I mean." I

sighed, looking for a good answer that would make Kim happy, but

wouldn't qualify as lying.

"Yes, we've become way closer than we were before. And now, you

barely get the urge to beat me up. I say that's a huge improvement." I

said with a thumbs-up and I smile. I figured I'd accomplish my goal

because Kim started to laugh. Kim looked at me for a bit, and before I

could ask her if I had went wrong, she pulled me into a hug. As I

hugged her back I nuzzled my head into her shoulder and twirled my

fingers around the strands of light blonde hair that grazed my fingers.

I couldn't pull away, I didn't want to, but eventually, she did, and

when she did she looked down towards my phone and noticed that it

was blinking from the text I hadn't checked as yet.

"Aren't you going to read that?" I looked down at my phone and

realized that I had totally forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah, right." I opened the text up to find that it was from Jezz. I

read:

-Hey Jack we can't shoot the next scene tmrrw because it's going to 

rain. But since it's gonna be a big scene, would you like to run lines?

My heart fluttered at the text and I replied as quickly as I could before she

fell asleep.

-Yeah definitely. Where do u want 2 do it? 

She replied a few minutes after.

-How about at my hotel?

I caught myself smiling, but I quickly wiped it off my face when I noticed

Kim staring.

"What?" she looked at the text then back at me.

"Are you going to go?" I shrugged my shoulders. But Kim just kept on

looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore and got up to leave.

"Kim, it's important, we have to study these lines. It's going to work, no

play. Okay?" she nodded her head just a little, but otherwise she kept still. I

sighed and walked over to her and kissed her forehead, my hands were

shaking after, but not from the weather.

"Goodnight Kim." I walked back in towards the door, when I closed it

behind me, I leaned up against it. My lips were warm from kissing Kim's

forehead and for a moment or two, I kept my thoughts right there. But then I

remembered the text. I replied with a smile.

Sounds great, I'll be there noon.


	19. Questions and Lines: Part 2

**A/N So I've been really really backed up in work and things, **

**but I'm planning to update ALL of my stories THIS week **

**cause it snowed Anyway, I just thought I should start with **

**this story. **

**BRIEF BROADCASTING!: Everyone go check out **

**NaomiYY1232 story One True Love. I for one, even though I **

**haven't read it yet (but I'm going to get to that), think it's a **

**unique idea and I can't wait to read it. So check it out, review **

**and tell her what you think about it. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the vibration of my phone under my cheek. I had to rub \

my eyes before I realized that it was a new message from Jezz and another

from Kim. I opened the one from Kim first.

-Thanks for the fun last night Jack, hope we can hang out again 

Reading this made me smile wide and only took me seconds to

reply.

-Same here &I'm really glad u had some fun. 

Next, I went to the text from Jezz.

-I cant wait to see you today 

This time I sighed and smiled. I stared at the text until my eyes caught the

time.

11:50 am** I almost choked as I gasped and jumped out of bed.

_I told Jezz I would meet her at her hotel to run lines at noon. _

_Can't be late... can't be late… can't be late. _

I had about 3 minutes to dress. 2 minutes to wash my face and brush

my teeth. 10 seconds to spray some cologne, pick up my phone,

wallet. 20 seconds to find and tie my sneakers. 3 minutes running

down the stairs, 40 seconds recovering from my fall from going down

the stairs at high speed, and then finally 4 seconds to get into the limo

and spend in the direction of Jezz's hotel.

Panting for breath, and only two minutes to spare, my cell buzzed

with a text. Kim.

-thanks again, I hope you have fun today with Jezz..

This text made a bit uneasy, but I summed it up with two simple

words.

-same here. 

-…I'll miss you while you're gone Jack.

Well if the last text made me uneasy, I would have fallen out of my

seat if it wasn't for the seat belt.

_She'll miss me… _I thought. _There's probably nothing behind it. _I

sighed. My heart vibrated when I sent my response.

-I'll miss you more Kim.. 

I sighed again as the limo stopped in front of Jezz's hotel. I stepped

out, waved goodbye to the driver as he sped off. I walked into the

hallway and went straight to the elevator. Pressed the number 47 for

her floor and waited the long ride out. The elevator bell dinger and I

walked shortly till I met the number 20 and knocked softly on the

door. As I waited for her to answer, I thought.

_This is going to be a strictly business evening. Don't do anything out _

_of line. Stay off the fact that you may like her. This is strictly business. _

"Hey Jack." Jezz answered the door smiling. As soon I got a full look

of her I knew I would break the promise to myself sooner or later. But

I tried to keep my ground and stay steady.

"Hey Jezz." I said right before she pulled me into a hug. I resisted

inhaling her scent, or playing with her hair, the best I could before we

pulled apart. She turned around and walked into the room as I

followed behind. I quietly let out a breath as I closed the door behind

me.

_This is going to be a long day… _

I followed her into what seemed like the kitchen where she had some small

snacks already prepared in a nice little tray. She turned around to face me

and extended a hand towards the tray as if to say "Help yourself". So I did.

"So where would you like to work today Jack?" she asked me as she also ate

one of the little snacks. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anywhere is fine with me." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright then, my room it is." I almost choked as I swallowed my last bit of

food.

_Alone in her room… it's hard enough being alone with her in the kitchen. _

_Just stay focused Jack, you can do this. Besides, she's here for one reason. _

_**Work.**__ She's not thinking about anything else. Nothing will happen. Nothing _

_should happen. _

She turned around to face me, confused.

"Something the matter?"

"N-nothing. I was just…umm. Let's just go." I kept a few paces back as I

followed her upstairs toward her room.

When we walked in, she set the tray down on her bedside table and

picked up two small, but thick, packages and then handed one to me.

"There's your script and here's mine." She said after she sat down on the

edge of her king sized bed.

"Thanks. So where do you want to start?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

She looked at me, cocked her head and then smiled.

"What?" I asked her while fidgeting with my shirt collar. She laughed when

she saw how nervous I was.

"No need to be nervous, it's only me," the smallest hint of her shy Brazilian

accent showed, causing me too smile. She smiled to see that I was now

relaxed. "Come closer." I smiled wider and almost instantly moved right

beside her and that little voice in the back of my head that said "_business _

_only" _seemed to go silent.

"Better," she laughed. "Before we start, the director told me to inform you

that he's going to put some changes in the script because he sees that we

work really well together." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of changes?" she shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know. He said he'll talk to us later. I figured we should go after

we're done here." I nodded my head.

"Good idea." I smiled at the fact that I would spend even more time with

her. She stood up and held a hand out helping me up.

"Okay let's get started on page 7 and I'll start." I nodded my head and

turned to page 7. Jezz took a deep breath then started the first line.

' _**Davey I don't know if we should do this. Things won't work, this won't **_

_**be easy.' **_

'_**Clara I don't care, none of that is going to matter.' **_

'_**But Davey-'**_

I looked at the next line and it caught me off guard that I totally lost

character. I cleared my throat and cleared my head before Jezz could notice

anything was wrong. _Just follow the script. _

'_**Clara listen to me,**_

I got closer to her and slid one arm around her waist.

_Just following the script. _

'_**It will work, I'll make everything easy. Trust me,**_

I put the script down quickly and put my other hand around her and rested

my forehead on hers.

_Just following the script. _

'_**I want this.' **_

… _Just following the script. _


	20. Decisions: Part 1

**A/N ****I looked and I realized that I really haven't updated this **

**in a LONG time, since January 3, 2012 and its now March 29, **

**2012. Anywayy, hope you like this chapter. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

… Just following the script.

… Just following the script.

… Just following the script.

I had to keep reminding myself as Jezz got closer, because I knew if I didn't,

my head would start to spin and I will lose it without a doubt.

She nodded, which was her next action as it was scripted, and slid her arms

around my neck. They were so light, her fingers were like feathers as they

grazed the back of my head.

… Just following the script.

I reminded myself again to stay on task and think nothing of her actions, to

just think the only reason she's doing them is because she's told to do so by

that little flimsy paper. I took a quick look down at my next line.

'_**Do you trust me Clara?' **_she quickly glanced at her line.

'_**Of course…' **_she then held my gaze for what seemed to be hours, though

only minutes had passed, her eyes seems to search my own then she quickly

slipped away as easy as she had come.

"That was really good work Jack. You're becoming a better actor," Jezz said

as she chugged some water. "But of course," she continued as I walked over

to grab the bottle she'd offered. "you get your talents from me." I laughed.

"Oh please, I should be saying that to you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Think what you want Jack, I'm just saying." She said turning away from

me but I followed.

"Is that a bet I smell?" I said pretending to smell the air as she turned to face

me.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiled slyly. I lifted up my hands.

"Hey, either way I'm going to win." Jess raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Just stating facts."

"Alright then," she announced as she walked towards the door and out. "Get

your backpack ready Jack, you're about to get schooled." I laughed and ran

after her.

… **1 Hour Later… **

I stared down at a glistening blue lake, and then I glanced back at Jezz.

"So what's the bet and why'd you bring me here?" I shielded my eyes from

the sun so I could see her more clearly.

"I brought you here to carry out the bet." She smiled, I looked around

confused.

"You still didn't tell me what the bet is." All she did was smile. She walked

behind one of the sheds that was near the lake and brought out someone.

"Kim?" I almost choked. I looked over to Jezz. "What's going on?" she

didn't give any answers as I suspected, but it surprised me when she started

to take off her shirt to reveal the top of a bathing suit, I looked over to see

Kim doing the same. Soon the bottom of the bathing suit was revealed too. It

took more than all the will and strength power I had not to look at them and

just keep my eyes on their faces.

"The bet is," Jezz began as I was straining. "to swim across the lake and

back." I shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Wait. There's more." Jezz said.

**Of course. **

This time Kim was talking.

"If **you** reach back here first you obviously win BUT whoever reaches back

between us," she pointed to her and Jezz. "you have to give a little kiss to." I

was about to speak but she put a finger up signaling she wasn't finished and

wasn't about to be interrupted.

"Now, if one of us comes in before you, you have to kiss that person." I

looked at them both shocked. I just had one question I needed an answer for.

"Whose idea was this?" Kim looked around and blushed embarrassingly.

_**Ah… **_

They turned towards the lake to get started. I took off my shirt and walked

towards them until I was right in front of the lake like them.

"Let's just hope that arm of yours is healed enough." Jezz whispered. That

really jogged my memory because I had **TOTALLY **forgotten about my

arm, but who's complaining right?

On the count of 3 we all jumped into the lake. Its refreshing lukewarm water

filled me as I surfaced back up. I pushed my legs as they propelled me

through the water, my arms making me go even faster. Water splashed at me

from both sides, a portion of it got into my mouth but I couldn't have cared

less considering the fact that it's fresh water. I just had to keep my eyes on

the prize. When I reached the end of the lake, I dove under pushed back I

shot through the water, I resurfaced and then started the basic swimming

movements again, I didn't want to think about the "prize" at the end of this

bet.

**Up, down… left arm, right arm. **

**Up, down… left arm, right arm. **

I concentrated even harder as I saw the dock come into view.

**This is too easy of a win. ** I thought to myself and smiled.

But I quickly lost my smile as I noticed Jezz on top of the dock all ready.

When I got close enough she helped me up out of the water.

"How did you... I didn't even see... But that's not fair…" I babbled and

complained as I tried to catch my breath. Kim came up right next to me no

more than 2 seconds behind; Jezz also helped her up onto the dock. I turned

back to Jezz as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was knew I was better." She smiled.

"So… who wins?" Kim asks.

"Jezz of course." I say bummed out.

"So that means I kiss you….?" I asked Jezz quietly. Surprisingly Kim was

the one to answer.

"Well, she did come in first…"

"But," Jezz rebutted, "you came in after Jack. The rules were that wherever

comes in after him he has to kiss. That means you Kim." I was already

confused.

"So I kiss both of you…" I looked around for an answer until Kim finally

spoke up.

"Jezz won fair and square."

"But Kim, the rules said that…" they continued to go back and forth. I

finally decided to speak up, but I had to speak loud over their voices.

"Can't I just kiss both of you?" when they stopped and looked at me I

immediately regretted it.

"B-both of us?" Kim asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. "If you're okay with that." I didn't know who I was

addressing the last part to. Kim seemed to care more than Jezz did. Even

though I knew Jezz much longer, Kim was an open book; you didn't know

need to know her good to know what she was thinking. But Jezz is different;

she's still hard to read for me. She's like a dictionary, one book, but a

thousand different meanings. If I thought reading her was hard before, well

I shouldn't even try now.

"Sure Jack." Kim answered blushing which made me smile beyond

compare. I looked at Jezz.

"Jezz…?" all she did was nod, for some reason that was good enough for

me. I guess it doesn't matter who I kiss first.

…_**RIGHT? … **_


	21. Decisions: Part 2

**A/N****: I decided to update today since I had some free time from **

**all my school work and chizz. I agree with NaomiYY1232, my **

**last chapter was weird 3. But anyway, let's get on with it. **

**Chapter 21! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I slowly walked over to Jezz but soon she yelled out.

"Wait! Jack wait!" I looked at her surprised.

"What? What happen?" I highly confused because I hadn't done anything

yet.

"I just remembered I have this private rehearsal with one of my coaches."

Kim looked at her disappointed.

"Oh, well that's okay I guess, we can do this some other time."

"No, no." Jezz said fanning Kim's idea away with her hand. "You guys

carry on." Then she turned to me. "Jack, I'll see you later at the studio

right?" she said looking directly into my eyes. Something clicked in the back

of my head.

_**She's lying. **_I shook my head to myself. _** She's a better actress than I **_

_**thought. **_

I looked back at her, then at Kim.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Kim was sitting on the dock by this point,

swishing her feet in the water. She didn't see the connection Jezz and I just

had. Maybe for the best she hadn't.

I looked back at Jezz as she walked away in the opposite way of where Kim

was sitting. I walked over to Kim and plopped myself next to her. It was

quite, but not that comfortable silence we usually have, this one was pack

loaded with awkward. I purposely dunked my feet in the water and splashed

her just so she could get mad and yell, maybe even hit me. I didn't care; I

just needed to hear her voice.

"JACK! What the heck is the matter with you?" I laughed at her sudden

anger; the water I had splashed hit her right on her left cheek, right where I

aimed it. When she looked at me for an explanation I just shrugged.

"I was bored." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, you were the one that planned this whole dare. Am I not right?" I

inquired, looking at Kim. She looked away from me, face red.

"Whaaaaaaat? Psshhh. Where did you get that crazy idea?" she said playing

with her hair, something she only does when she's nervous. I shrugged my

shoulders.

"Fine Kimberly, if you don't admit it you get no kiss." I said pointing to my

lips and sticking my tongue out at her. She scowled.

"Don't call me that." I nodded and smiled.

_**Messing with her was too much fun.**_

"Just answer the question Kim."

"What was the question again? I don't quite remember." She said cocking

here head to the side to really look confused. I looked at her and laughed

trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on Kim." I said nudging her shoulder. I kept doing this until she

couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Yes I did come up with the dare." I pumped my fist in the air for

victory.

"Well," I said after my triumph. "Since you made up the dare you need to

tell me what to do." Kim turned to look at me.

"You already know what to do, Jezz told you." I nodded.

"Yeah I know that, but I want you to say it to me." I said as I inched closer,

trying my best not to make it noticeable.

"You were, um, supposed to kiss us." She said quietly and slowly.

"Us?" I asked pushing her on.

"Me… I guess." She said with an asking tone.

"Are you asking or telling me?" I said raising an eyebrow. She took a deep

breath in and looked at water that lied before us. Then she back to me.

"Guess I'm telling you." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Cool," I said turning away. All of sudden, I became nervous. I'm stuck, I

had to kiss her, I want to kiss her, but what was stopping me. I wanted to

look her in the eye, but I turned around.

_**What's happening? **_

Without looking at her I asked, "Do you want me to?"

"Kiss me?" she asked clarifying. I nodded still not looking at her.

She took a while to answer; it was that awkward quite coming back to us.

_**She's obviously waiting for you to turn around… **_I forced my head to turn

back to her. Her eyebrows were buried together. I would have asked her

what was wrong if my arm didn't go around her waist first. It was as though

my body was totally disconnected from my brain. As I was contemplating, I

moved my face closer to hers. I looked at her lips then my eyes traced back

up to her own, she looked lost and nervous.

"Kim?" I had to whisper since I was so close to her face.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Just checking if your still there." She giggled.

I turned back to my own conflicts; my brain was disagreeing with me again

as my head pulled closer to Kim's.

_**What's wrong with me? I like her, I should be happy that I'm finally **_

_**kissing her.**_

While I was fighting inside myself, she smoothed the front of my hair back.

Our foreheads touched, and then our noses…my eyes closed…

_**There has to be a reason you don't want to kiss her… just one reason… **_

With this last thought, it all came rushing back to me.

_My dad._

_The plane ride._

_Our first attempt at kissing._

_Me pulling away from her._

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at Kim, her eyes were closed and I saw that

my hand was in her hair.

I hadn't even noticed I put it there. As she inched closer I panicked.

_**You can't kiss her. **_My brain warned my body.

_**But I can't just leave her like this. Again. **_

Kim was so close to my lips I could practically taste her.

_**But- **_

_**No.**_

I quickly got up, almost slipping in the process. Kim stumbled as she kissed

the air, where I was supposed to be. she turned around and looked at me

hurt, just like I knew she would. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt, and I didn't

want to be around her when I knew I was the one that put the pained look on

her face. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

I knew I would pay for it later tonight, or tomorrow.

But I ran.

I wanted to look back, but I knew it would strike my heart with even more

pain.

So I didn't.

_**A/N:**_**Stay tuned for Part 2 to find out what happens now **

**between Jack and Kim. **

**See? For those who asked, this whole chapter was about Jack **

**and Kim! (You're welcome)**

**Review!**


	22. Suffocated: Part 1

…_**I wanted to look back, but I knew it would strike my heart with **_

_**even more pain.**_

_**So I didn't.**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I stopped at one of the light posts on the corner of the street, a small attempt

to catch my breath. I pressed my back onto to the post and lifted my head up,

trying to calm my lungs with any necessary movement, no matter how weird

or restarted it may look in the streets.

My phone rang out, signaling a call.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Jack? Hey, it's me, Jezz. Where are you? Did you do it?"

"Oh hey," I looked around at any street signs that could point me out to

where I am. But of course, since I'm in Brazil, I can't read any of the signs. I

sighed and turned my attention back to Jezz.

"I don't know where I am, and no." I said sadly. Frustrated and angry and

sank to the cement and ran my fingers through my hair angrily.

"No? What do you mean no?" her slight Brazilian accent showed strongly

through her confusion.

"I mean that I didn't kiss her. I got nervous, and I just lost it and ran." I said

in a small voice. If I could run away from the world and not just Kim, I

would.

"What? Why on earth would you run away from her? She will never forgive

you for that Jack." I shook my head.

"Yes… I know. If I knew what to do I wouldn't be sitting here hanging my

head in shame right now Jezz." I shook my head again.

"I don't know why I did it. I don't know what I was thinking, I was thinking

about my dad… and I just left. I couldn't handle kissing her."

"Just her, or girls in general? Because of your father?" she asked slowly, I

didn't know what this question had to do with anything. I shrugged my

shoulders as if she was able to see my frustrations.

"I don't know, maybe." Jezz already knew what happened with my father

and I.

"There was something inside of me telling me not to kiss her; I almost feel

like it forced me away but at the same time, I wanted to run away also." Jezz

sighed on the other line as I rambled on in distress.

"Jack…" I stopped and waited for her to continue. "This thing that

happened between you and father… don't let it come between who you truly

are. Jack, you _**are**_ happiness. I can't understand how you can go from being

so radiant and exotic with all these blessed and blissful feelings, now that's

all gone. Don't let this… don't let him ruin who you are."

I thought about what she said as they registered to my heart. It touched me,

but I did understand what she meant. This _**was**_ getting to me.

"I thought I was strong but-"

"No buts Jack, you are strong." I still sighed and put my head in between my

knees.

_**I need someone to be by my side right now, not on the phone, but I need **_

_**someone to comfort me. I feel slammed and suffocated, constantly **_

_**devastated. **_

I never thought I would be the one asking for comfort, but every person has

their time when they're in need. And this is mine, it's always been mine. But

I've been blinded by my own complex, my own self, to see it clearly like

everyone else did. I needed someone to confess to. Right now, Jezz was

here. I'll try Kim later.

"Jezz, I feel suffocated, I feel constantly divested just to stay alive. Right

now, I need someone, and you seem to be the closest thing right now. Kim…

she's probably so angry at me and doesn't want to see me. I embarrassed her

and I don't know how to show her how sorry I am. But how can I apologize

without knowing how to explain myself for my actions?"

"Jack, I'll be there for you. But you need Kim, just remember what Master

Yo Cheng taught us. When apologizing, let your brain be calm and allow

your heart to speak, let your heart speaks its sorrows and misjudgments, it's

mistakes and regrets. Let your heart say sorry for you." I nodded closing my

eyes from the sudden wind and folding my arms around my knees.

"I know, I know. That's exactly what I'll do. Be there with me?"

I felt like a lost sick child asking for guidance from its mother, but she was

the only person I had right now, and now she seemed to supply my back

bone, I had to have her there with me. It was quiet for a long time before she

answered. The mood of her went from comforting to anxious and

uncomfortable.

"Sure…I'll be there."

"Thank you Jezz. I can really count on you."

"Jack wait, before you congratulate me, I have to tell you something. I don't

want to add any more stress, but it's really important." She said hesitantly.

"Sure go ahead, I won't run away from you." I said as a sad joke according

to my past actions.

She sighed.

"It's okay Jezz, please tell me."

She sighed again, and began her story.

**A/N: Sorry this chap was short but I was rushing, this chapter **

**contained lyrics from the song 'Suffocated' by Orianthi. I **

**LOVE it, so go listen to it and maybe you'll understand the **

**chapter better because that's what this chapter was based on, **

**the song. **


	23. Suffocated: Part 2

**A/N: ****So sorry that I'm really really late on this update, I just had **

**more ideas for my other stories and I just kinda forgot about this **

**one. But never the less, here's your chapter Suffocated part 2! I **

**hope it's good. **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Remember when I said I was leaving you and Kim to go to a private rehearsal?" I

nodded my head but then remembered that we were on the phone and she couldn't

see me.

"Yeah, I remember that." I felt like a deer stuck in the headlights when Jezz had

announced this in front of Kim and I.

"Well I lied, but not really. I went to go see the director because son after I walked

away he called me asking me to come in to see him for some important

information he had to discuss with me."

"Oh. Was he talking about the movie? What did he say?" I asked, hurrying her to

get to the point.

"Yes he was… This is where it gets a bad Jack." Jezz said slowly, probably

wondering if I could take such news in the state I was in now.

"Go ahead with it Jezz, I can take it." There was silence on the other end, she

wasn't budging. "Jezz, please."

She sighed, but never the less, continued.

"The director told me that we're back tracked in taping, so we might have to stay

here longer than expected." Jezz finally confessed slowly.

"How much longer do we have to stay?"

"A little bit over a month more than expected." I ran my fingers through my hair

once again frustrated, not that the old frustration ever left in the first place.

"You're kidding me right."

"We don't know for sure Jack, but if so, they'll contact your school and

everything." I nodded again, guessing this much. "So this means we're going to be

on set almost all the time and every day." I sighed.

"But what about Kim? I have to find some way for her to forgive me and I can't do

that if I'm at work all day and every day."

"I know Jack, that's why I wanted to tell you after you had all this figured out."

"I don't think I'm ever going to have this all figured out." I said shaking my head

while picking at a distant hole in my jeans.

"Look, you have some free time right now. Maybe…maybe you should do it now."

I sighed, pondering about her suggestion.

"No, no. I shouldn't, it just happened a few hours ago so she's most likely still

angry as ever. I know Kim, she tends to hold grudges." I said in a jumbled mess.

"Well Jack you should still try. I mean, this probably will be your only free time,

tomorrow is when everything starts, the taping, the rehearsals, the fight scenes,

everything. So now is your best time. Look, I know for sure she'll be mad but that

doesn't mean you shouldn't try. She'll never be able to say you never cared enough

to try." I rolled my eyes, knowing she was right. I was secretly glad that we were

on the phone and she wouldn't be able to see me.

"Fine." I took a deep breath in finally getting up and stretching my legs from

sitting down so long. "I'll go find her and try to talk to her but will you come with

me?" I asked, the needy part of e that I barely knew existed rose up inside me

again.

"No Jack," Jezz replied immediately, certainly firm about it. "You need to do this

on your own." I sighed again maybe for the twelfth time.

"Fine."

"Bye Jack." She said in the sweetest voice.

_**Wait a minute, the sweetest cutest voice? Where did that come from? Did I still **_

_**like- **_

I cleared my throat, not wanting to finish the thought, being afraid of what my

answer would be.

"Bye Jezz, and um, thank you…for everything."

"No problem." I could almost feel her smile through the phone. She was the first

to hang up and I followed suit soon after. I stuck my phone in my pocket and

walked back to the dock, looked around there for a while.

No Kim.

_**Maybe she went to just walk around. **_I thought, reassuring myself. I walked

around looking everywhere she could possibly be. I even used that "if I were Kim

where would I be" non-sense, but nothing worked. I couldn't find her anywhere. I

knew that if I called her she wouldn't pick up, so my last idea was out of the

question.

I sat down on a chair near the viewing area and watched the sun set behind the

water, trying my very best not to think. While basking in the light and relaxation, I

still looked for Kim.

_**Come on Kim, where are you? **_

I turned my head in every direction not daring to miss a single inch of land. She

had to be here somewhere, she couldn't have gotten far. And when Kim's mad, she

usually stays in one place.

I searched and searched until I found a blonde girl, the height matching Kim,

standing over by the gulley area where no one else was. I walked closer, slowly,

making sure that it was Kim before I embarrassed myself.

"Kim?" I whispered when I got closer. No answer. "Kim?" I called again walking

closer about to lay my hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"If you touch me, I will tear your hand off and beat you with it." Kim snarled

through her teeth with her back turned towards me, not moving a muscle besides

her jaw. Lord knows how she knew I would touch her without looking at me, but

never the less, she was more than angry. I withdrew my hand and took a few steps

backwards.

"Kim I-"

"Just leave Jack. Please." Kim interrupted me with a mono-tone voice. Not

showing any real emotion except anger which was steered straight towards me.

"At least give me a chance to apologize for my mistake."

All Kim did was shake her head with her back still turned to me. "What is there to

apologize for?"

"For what I did to you…again." I said softly, feeling even worse now.

"People only apologize for mistakes that they did, not what they meant to do on

purpose." She said through gritted teeth. Not being able to see Kim's face made

my heart crack even more.

_**She doesn't even want to see my face.**_

"But it was a mistake I swear Kim. You have to believe me."

"A mistake?" Kim yelled, she whirled around to finally look at me, but as soon as

I saw her red, puffy, eyes I wanted her to turn back around. I didn't want to see

what I did to her.

_**I made her cry. **_I think I'm going to be sick.

"Doing something _**twice **_is NOT mistake." She was practically screaming at me.

"Kim it was a mistake, I don't know why I did what I did. I was just confused

okay? My mind was telling me I shouldn't kiss you but my body was going the

opposite direction and I- I just didn't know what to do so I just ran." I stopped

waiting to see if Kim had something to say, but she didn't, so I continued. "I

remembered my dad and when I think of him it gets me angry…" I looked away

from her now, talking my deepest feelings. Something I never did with anyone. "I

get angry because now I have to protect my mom and I had to try and get

everything balanced when he let us and I was just 7. I had it under control, but in

the back of my brain, where my deepest thoughts are, I always thought that I would

never be good enough, never be a good enough son, or friend." I said pointing to

Kim, my voice cracking. "I always thought I would end up like him, leaving you

and everyone else that I care about-"

"Jack I-" Kim finally walked over to me about to lay a hand on me, but I stopped

her, not quite finished with my story.

"That's what always made me so angry, deep down I was just scared to turn out

like him. And that night when he came and hurt me, it scared me even more…to

think I would ever hurt anyone…ever hurt you like that." I looked directly into her

eyes when I said it, to show her that I meant every single word.

"God Jack, I feel stupid now. Acting like this, when the problem is actually bigger

than I thought." I shrugged, trying to show her I didn't care too much.

"What did you think the problem was?" Kim stuck her hands in her pockets and

leaned on the post she was standing near to and looked at the ground.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way. But I know you'll never ever be like your

father Jack, you're nothing like him and you would never hurt me or anyone like

the way he hurt you." Kim finished off pointing at my side when I was stabbed.

"But Kim, I'm just-" Kim started walking towards me and it stopped me from

talking. I saw that tears had formed in her eyes, and there goes that feelings again.

"See Kim? I made you cry…something my dad did to everyone he knew."

"Jack it was nothing." Kim said waving away the subject, but movement of her

hands made her tears spill over, I didn't hesitate a minute to wipe them away.

"Tell me… Did I hurt you?" I asked her softly. I knew she saw the pain in my

eyes, and she wanted to lie. But I wanted the truth, that's all.

She nodded, and my heart broke from the little it had that was left together.

"But I know you mean to do it on purpose, I accept your apology." I searched her

eyes, looking for something. I gave up, not knowing what I was looking for.

"Technically, I never got the chance to apologize." I said to her softly, it was true. I

didn't.

"Jack I said it was fine you don't -" I stopped, but not with my words. I grabbed

her by the hips, gently of course, and pulled her in. one hand on her waist, making

sure she wouldn't leave and one hand rested on the crook of her jaw, and I kissed

her with everything I had, but I still made it gentle. She rested her hands on my

shoulders and I was excited when I felt her hands through my hair. I pulled away

for only a second to whisper.

"I'm sorry." I said against her lips. I didn't give her anytime to respond because I

connected with her lips again.

Not one image of my dad popped into my head and I was glad…but surely, another

image did…

_**Oh God…**_


	24. Changes: Part 1

**A/N: ****I've been gone for a long while, I'm sorry. Been busy with **

**camp, church, singing, school things. Here's chapter 24! Follow me **

**on Instagram though. ddcjay_**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kissing Kim, finally, should've felt like everything to me, and it did. As my lips

pressed against hers for the last time to finish it off, my mind was clear of all traces

of my dad, but not of all traces of Jezz. I tried harder though, I ran my fingers

through Kim's long blonde hair to remind myself and my brain that Kim is all that

I need in my head right now, but all that came to my head was an image of Jezz's

hair.

_**I wonder what her hair feels like... No! Jack stop. You have to concentrate on **_

_**Kim.**_

It took everything I had not to shake my head and pull away. I figured I should try

again.

_**Why is this so hard? **_

I sighed and let her go, pulling my lips away and untying her arms from around my

neck. I looked at her face; her cheeks being redder than I've ever seen them. My

eyes dropped down to her smile, wider than I've ever seen it. I wished I could

smile too, and I didn't want her to see my eyes cause then she'll know … I leaned

my fore head against hers. I swallowed hard.

_**What's happening to me these past few weeks; I'm usually never like this. Just **_

_**apologize to her to ease the guilt.**_

"Jack I-"

"Kim , I'm sorry." I interrupted her. I wanted to kick myself in the stomach. Kim

would usually be the first to volunteer.

"For what this time? You already apologized." She said rising up, still smiling. I

looked away though, trying hard to fish through my brain and find an excuse, I

didn't want to tell her the truth yet.

_**Great Jack, now you're lying to Kim. What next?**_

"Um, I just don't want this kiss to um, you know, ruin our friendship. You know?

Cause if I make a mistake, and then you get hurt again and then our friendship

would be like, totally tarnished and-"

"Woah woah Jack, calm down," Kim said stopping me from rambling on, me

being secretly glad that she did. "Jack, I'm not going to lie to you, its going to be

complicated. But we're too good of friends to let anything ruin us, and besides,

we've been through worse things."

I nodded, knowing too well how true that last statement was. I forced a smile onto

my face, still feeling sick to my stomach for some reason. I tried not to find a

reason.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand, "lets get out of here, its getting late." I

nodded once again.

"You're right, lets go."

I walked besides Kim, not sure what I'm feeling in myself. I pull out my phone to

see a text from Jezz. I decided to open it when we got back to the hotel. Something

told me now isn't a good time. 

I looked over at Kim, noticing how deep in thought she looked. I grinned, taking

the opportunity at hand and shoved her. Not hard but hard enough to get her old

Kim's-mad-and-is-going-to-murder-you hostility out.

"Jack! Are you serious?! What's the matter with you?" she screamed and almost

tripping. Seeing her trying to re-gain her original composure made me laugh even

more.

As soon as she got herself together she had picked up her pace and then I realized

she was running with fists in the air. I abruptly stopped laughing and booked it

straight to the hotel. When I saw I was only a few blocks away I looked back to see

if she was still chasing me, but I didn't see a blonde anywhere behind me. I slowed

down to a walk and turned my head in every direction. When I still didn't see her ,

I started to become a little tense. I walked back a few steps and started to call her

out.

"Kim?" "Kim!" "Kim where are-"

"HERE I AM!" I heard I girl yell from behind and I felt a body jump onto mine

before I even had a chance to turn around. Knowing it was Kim though, I relaxed a

bit, but not too much or else we would both fall.

"Oh gosh Kim, don't scare me like that. I thought something really happened to

you. What if you got kidnapped, what would I tell your mom, huh?" she laughed as

I rambled on, walking back to the hotel with her still on my back. Figuring she

wasn't coming off anytime soon.

"Relax Jack." She laughed. "I was just playing around." I smiled and chuckled a

bit. A real smile this time.

"I know, its only cause I care." I said as I walked with her on my back into the

elevator up to our floor.

Then I walked to her room and finally set her down in front of her door.

"Well the Jack transportation express ends here Kimmy." Kimberly laughed then

got serious.

"What did I say about calling me that?" she said pointing a finger at me sternly. I

held up my hands in defense. She shook her head and smiled.

"Good night Jack." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, then quickly went

in her room, all shy and embarrassed. I smiled, and touched my cheek. Thinking to

myself about how adorable she looks when she's shy.

I took out my phone , remembering the text from Jezz, as I walked to my room.

"Hey Jack. Don't forget , rehearsals early tomorrow morning at 7:30. Be there!

I'll call in the morning to get you up. Night."

I sighed …


End file.
